


The seven-year itch

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, 德羅, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「你知道這樣做是沒有意義的。」他說，假裝沒有發現對方取下了婚戒，是否意味著什麼，「你結婚了，我也是。」「別裝了，衛斯理，」可是對方並不贊同他的話，語氣裡甚至還有點諷刺的成份：「打從我又重新見到你的那一次，我就知道你和我想的是同一件事。」雨水蒙蔽了人類的視覺、聽覺、觸覺，或許還有理智與思考。他就像一個自願踏上祭壇的祭品，在享受被撕碎的扭曲狂喜前，做出最後的掙扎：「你的妻兒在等你回家。」「那麼你的呢？她們也在等你回家嗎？」金髮男人僅僅用了簡單的一句話，就打破了他最後的那道防線。中文字數：59340字（不含另一種結局）；已出本，番外僅收錄於實體書，暫不公開！！婚外情警告！！





	1. The touch

**Author's Note:**

> 婚外情梗，作者三觀與文章走向無關，無論是榮恩或跩哥都不是傳統意義上的好丈夫。如果不能接受這類故事，還望您就此打住別往下看，感謝。  
> 已於2017.09完結並出成同人誌。

The seven-year itch - (1) The touch

 

男孩一頭燦爛的金髮被梳理得整齊服貼，在陽光底下亮得晃眼，如同白晝下的海市蜃樓，隨著對方一步步地走近，那頭奪目的金髮變得愈發分明，每根髮絲都鍍了層銀。

翠綠的草皮發出沙沙的聲響，它們拍打在對方的鞋子上，任由距離在他們之間變得愈來愈短。男孩替他擋住了太陽，他被包覆在對方的陰影下。但是無論他們多麼得靠近，他都沒看清男孩的表情，這一定是背光的關係。

就在他思考著這些無關緊要的小事時，金髮男孩開口說話了，嘴巴一張一闔，而他只是專注地盯著那兩片蠕動著的唇瓣，渾然不覺對方剛剛都說了什麼。

末了，男孩揚起了嘴角，好像是在笑──不，他依舊沒看清對方的表情，這可能不單單是陽光太刺眼的錯──但是他就是知道對方這麼做了，他也不明白這樣毫無根據的認知是從哪裡來的。

大概是察覺到了他的心不在焉，忽然之間，金髮男孩往他的方向又踏前了一步，近得甚至能聽見另一個人的呼吸。

『……你會答應的，是吧？』男孩說話，聲音輕得像在呢喃，而這會兒他終於把那些話給聽進去了：『我看得出來，我們想的是同一件事。』

驟然縮短的空間使他的心臟微微一抽，他忽然覺得自己的嘴巴異常乾燥，脈搏加快，連呼吸也變得急促。他的手心開始冒汗了，握拳也不是，放鬆也不是，所以只能無所適從地將掌心摩擦在自己的褲子上，好像這樣做真有什麼意義一樣。

男孩緩緩伸出手，他們的食指碰到了一塊，短暫地擦過彼此的，彷彿方才的觸碰只是場錯覺，可是他的心跳卻因此更加紊亂，一下又一下地猛烈撞擊他的胸膛，他甚至感覺到些許的疼痛，正好在他的心窩處。

『告訴我，衛斯理……』男孩又一次開口了，特意壓低的聲音與前次別無二致，屬於對方的氣息也都全數撲到了他的臉上。

這種親密的感覺，太過了。他如此想道，啞啞地張開嘴，打算說點什麼，也許是對這不自然的距離感發出抗議，也許是試圖掩飾住自己的心慌意亂，也許只是……單純地想要給對方一個答覆。

倏地，眼前的事物都消失了，伴隨著無盡的黑暗，渲染整個世界。陽光消失了，金髮男孩不見了，就連腳底下的青草也沒了。

榮恩睜開眼睛，深深抽了口大氣，意識到一切都只是個夢境。

有人在他的身邊翻了個身，發出淺淺地嘆息。他簡單地調整了姿勢，將睡夢中的妻子摟進懷裡，她晃了晃腦袋，在他的臂彎中尋找更舒服的位置，平日那張精明能幹、秀麗又帶了些攻擊性的面龐，也在此刻變得毫無防備且柔軟，這樣的反差令他忍不住揚起了一個微笑。

榮恩低下頭，即便她棕色的卷髮散亂，他仍然找到了她的髮旋處，並且在那兒落下了一個輕柔的吻。

這裡是他和妻子的房間，他們的屋子，他的家。窗外還是暗的，深色的天空籠罩著萬物，幾點星光掛在高處閃爍。這裡沒有刺眼的陽光，沒有大片延綿的草地，也沒有金髮男孩的身影；有的只是妻子規率的呼吸聲，於寧靜的夜晚格外清晰。

他收緊了搭在她肩膀上的手，把他此生的摯愛攏得更緊。然而懷中的妻子卻發出了細微地呻吟，似乎被這樣的小動作給驚醒了，「……榮恩？」她緩緩半睜眼，棕色的眼眸帶著水氣，嗓音黏糊，似乎還處在半夢半醒間，「怎麼了？」

「沒事，」說話的時候，他用指尖緩慢地摩挲著她的肩膀，「還沒天亮。」

「嗯……」棕髮的女人無意識地哼了哼，半垂的眼簾重新闔上，往他的懷裡找了個適當的柔軟處，喃喃地說：「好吧。」

「晚安，親愛的，」如果他的妻子沒閉上眼的話，就會發現他微微揚起的嘴角。榮恩擁著她，溫暖地感覺充斥在他的心口，腦海中一閃而過些什麼，於是補又上了她的名字：「妙麗。」

她勾起一抹淺笑，好像還能聽見他的呼喚，作出簡單的回應。沒過一會，他的妻子便發出了沉靜且平穩的吸吐聲。

榮恩環抱著她，感覺睡意再度找上自己。他覺得自己很幸福了，他深愛他的妻子，而他的妻子也理應如此，雖然他們沒有媲美古靈閣金庫的財富，但無形的東西早已使他們足夠富裕。

那些午夜夢迴時的綺思根本就不該出現──不管他和金髮男孩曾經有過點什麼，都是從前的事了，它們太久遠、太私密也太愚蠢，應該被封塵在心底的某個深處，這才是它的歸屬。

恍惚之間，榮恩感受到懷裡人兒翻身的動作，他模糊地想著，無論有著怎樣的過去，現下的事物才是最重要的。

這一次他沒有再夢到金髮男孩，一夜無夢，睡得香甜。

 

※

 

他的妻子是個控制狂──榮恩偶爾會這樣覺得，這不能怪他，因為她確實有點瘋狂，莫名其妙生悶氣、為了小事焦慮、對他愈發嚴格而且難以取悅，特別是在她生完玫瑰之後。

「那是產後憂鬱，你得理解她。」在聽到他的抱怨後，金妮只是平淡地回了這麼幾句話：「女人的辛苦，你們男人永遠無法感同身受，說真的，你該對她寬容點。」

「對，只要她別因為我沒把茶渣倒乾淨就朝我大吼的話，我會的。」榮恩從盤子裡拿了塊小圓餅，身體向後仰，往沙發裡頭更陷進了一點，「更何況，玫瑰都七個月大了，距離那啥『產後』也夠久了吧。」

只見他那善解人意的妹妹翻了個白眼，噢天啊，她居然這麼對他。「這是因人而異的，你這傻子，」說著這句話的同時，金妮將阿不思抱到了自己的腿上，「我剛生完詹姆的時候也憂鬱了快半年，那段時間真的很難熬。」

「那不一樣，」嘴裡嚼著餅乾，他口齒不清地說道：「哈利太忙了，沒時間陪妳，所以我和媽才會輪流來看照妳，免得妳無聊。」

「是啊，哈利很忙，妙麗也是，」他妹妹替阿不思擦掉了口水，停頓了會兒，「她是不是在弄什麼法案？說真的，她為什麼不乾脆辭掉工作算了？」

「她就是那樣，總是把自己弄得很忙碌，妳又不是不知道，」吞下嘴裡的東西後，他刻意拉高嗓音，學起自己妻子的模樣，「『噢，我得幫小精靈、巨人、人馬、或是任何會說話的東西謀取福利』！」

金妮被他逗樂了，肩膀微微顫抖著，連帶影響到腿上的小阿不思也跟著傻傻地笑起來，「學得挺像。我會告訴她的，我保證。」

「放我一馬，金妮芙拉，我願意為妳做任何事，只求妳別告訴她。」他誇張地說，這逗得他的妹妹更開心了。

當他們還沉浸在這股歡愉的氣氛時，一陣不合時宜的尖銳哭聲倏地迸發，讓榮恩與金妮同時嚇了一跳，就連阿不思也瞪大了眼睛，左右轉動著那圓圓的腦袋，看起來有點呆呆的。

「她哭了！」原先趴在地上畫畫的小詹姆不知道什麼時候站了起來，伸出手指，朝嬰兒床的方向指去，一雙褐色的大眼眨巴眨巴地望著在場的兩個大人。彷彿急於與他人分享資訊那般，小詹姆又重覆起同樣的一句話，而這會兒聲音拉得更大了：「她──哭──了！」

「是啊，我知道，」榮恩衝著小詹姆眨了下眼，「交給榮恩舅舅來處理，看仔細了。」

語畢，他從口袋裡掏出魔杖，朝嬰兒床下了個速速前，將整個嬰兒床都拖到沙發旁邊，包括躺在裡面的小玫瑰也一併被床帶了過來。

「榮恩！」金妮幾乎是帶有些責備地喊出了他的名字。

「好啦，我承認有點野蠻，但這樣比較快啊。」他把魔杖收了回去，站起身，再彎下腰，輕柔而緩慢地將手探進女兒的後頸，小心異異地捧著她的頭，一股作氣地把她抱起，「噓噓噓，小公主，妳怎麼了？爹地在這裡。」

「你太粗魯了。」他的妹妹在一旁嘆氣，而小阿不思看見了自己母親的表情，竟憨憨地發出笑聲，「你就沒想過這樣做可能會害她受傷嗎？連我看了都想揍你，難怪妙麗會生氣。」

「沒事啦，我有計算過了。」他回頭辨解完，又把焦點重新放到寶貝女兒身上，「寶貝，甜心，我的小蜜糖，別哭別哭，妳要什麼？告訴爹地，嗯？」

慶幸的是，玫瑰並不是太難帶的孩子，經他這麼安撫沒多久就止住了淚水，咿咿呀呀地笑了起來。說真的，榮恩至今還搞不懂嬰孩哭鬧是為了什麼，要是他們只是單純地想哭一哭呢？

「也許她只是缺乏安全感。」彷彿看透了他的想法那般，金妮挑了挑眉毛，「小孩子都這樣的，以前詹姆還會為了引起我的注意而尖叫呢。」

被點到名字的詹姆再次從地板上抬起頭來，好奇地看了他們一眼，又埋首回紙張去了。

「天曉得。」榮恩皺了皺鼻子，和玫瑰對望。她明亮澄徹的眸子裡有著他的倒影，而他猜想自己的眼中也只有她的存在。

「小孩是很敏感的，」他的妹妹接著說，不過他沒有聽進多少她的話。他搖晃懷中的人兒，凝視她完美無暇的臉蛋，還有新長出來的紅髮，感覺自己是全天下最幸福的男人。

玫瑰遺傳到了他的頭髮，那麼她適合穿淺色的洋裝，也許上面要有些小碎花……不，大大的花朵，配上鮮豔的色彩，會讓她看起來更健康，配上圓圓的領子，喔，天啊，她一定會成為世界上最美麗的小女孩。

當他思考著要幫女兒買些什麼衣服時，金妮仍在發表她的看法，「他們其實能感知大人的想法，也有自己的情緒，所以千萬別瞧不起嬰兒。」

「嗯，嗯……我知道。」榮恩心不在焉地回答，心思早已飄蕩到其他地方去了。

他想自己可以找個時間去趟服裝店，先幫她那些可愛的衣服買起，如此一般，當他帶著他的小公主出門玩的時候，就不怕沒有好看的衣服穿了。他的小公主會是驚豔全場的焦點，她那麼獨一無二，一定能吸引所有人的目光……

然而一週過後，他把那些可愛的小衣服帶回家，攤在客廳茶几上和妻子報備時，卻被狠狠地潑了桶涼水，將他滿腔的熱血與情懷都澆熄了。

「你在想什麼啊，榮恩！」放下高高束起的髮髻，妙麗嗔怪著，棕色的眼眸還閃爍著一定程度的不滿：「這些衣服玫瑰都穿不下，她才多大？你不覺得自己買得太早了嗎。」

「可以先放著嘛。」他替妻子把大衣掛到了衣架上，對自己的行為做出辯解：「她長得那麼快，用不了多久，她就能穿這些小裙子了。」

「那也該等她長到那個階段才買。」她將髮夾放到了桌上，自口袋拿出一條髮帶，頭棕色的頭髮被拉成一束，很快地綁了個高馬尾，「衣服放久了會泛黃、會長霉、還會皺掉，」繞完最後一圈髮帶後，她甩了甩腦袋，好確認馬尾綁得夠緊，才又補充道：「而且等她能穿的時候，這些款式也舊了。」

「又沒關係，反正妳是個女巫，最聰明的那種。」榮恩聳聳肩，往妻子的方向走來，討好般地把手搭到了她的雙肩上：「妳會有辦法的，對吧？用些咒語之類的，它們又會變回全新的。」

「希望你還記得你在四年級舞會上穿的那件『傳統』禮袍。」不過妙麗一點也不買帳。她哼哼兩聲，擺脫他的碰觸，「時間對物質的影響是不可逆的，這和我是不是女巫一點關係都沒有；」她旋過身，語氣間仍然帶著些許的不悅：「說起來，你也是個巫師，還出生在魔法世界，所以別把事情都推給我來做。」

「妳的符咒學成績的可比我好，」榮恩怪叫道：「更何況，我又不是那個意思，妳為什麼總是要曲解我的話啊？」

要知道他會這麼說話，完全是想說服她這些衣服是值得一買的，而他之所以強調她會有辦法，還不是想借由稱讚對方來達成加強的效果，完全沒有半分要推責任的意圖。然而他的妻子卻不是這麼認為的，這反倒讓他覺得有些委曲了。

在他這麼說完後，妙麗微微揚起下巴，雙手交抱在胸前，看起來有點被激怒了。「喔？不是嗎？」她睨視著他，說話尖銳且帶刺：「我怎麼覺得你只是想滿足自己一時的購物慾，再讓我為你購物衝動善後呢？」

「我沒有，妙麗，」他朝自己的妻子走近一步，想要碰碰她的臉，可她卻向後退了，這樣明顯的拒絕令他有點受傷。榮恩搖搖頭，退回茶几邊，隨手把其中一件攤開的白色洋裝給舉起：「看看這個，妳不覺得它很適合我們的小蜜糖嗎？上面還有可愛的花！」

「這些對她而言都還太大件，況且她的衣服也夠多了，榮恩。」她無不諷刺地笑了笑：「你買的這些她頂多穿到三歲，之後她會長高，然後它們就全部派不上用場了。」

他環顧了下眼前攤開的衣服，才五件而已，有一件還是送的，也不算很多啊。可是妙麗卻開始了她的碎碎念，開始數落起他從前幹過的每一件蠢事，從他們在霍格華茲念書的日子，延續到他辭去正氣師工作的事兒，她只是說個不停，好像他是個惹禍精一樣。說真的，有些事情連他自己都不記得了好嗎？虧她能把它們都背下來哩！

「……你有在聽我說話嗎，榮恩？」本以為妻子的怒火終於告個段落的時候，她又揚起了聲調，聰慧的雙眼轉過一圈，質疑地盯著他瞧。

「有啦有啦。」他不耐煩地應聲敷衍，而這不知又怎麼觸碰到對方的逆鱗了，因為她挑起半邊的眉毛，表情變得愈發不善。

「才怪，你根本沒在聽，」妙麗這下子看起來是真的生氣了，「你為什麼老是這樣，完全沒把我說的話當一回事。」

「我有啊！」這下子就連他也覺得被冒犯到了，聲音亦隨之拔高起來。

妻子那對秀雅的雙眉皺起，臉上寫著焦慮與煩躁，好像他不是買了幾件衣服，而是買了幾條食人魚一樣令人無法忍受。榮恩想起了金妮說的話那些話，他確實該對她寬容些，畢竟她生完孩子就直接回到工作崗位上，身體的不適與精神的疲勞也許一直都在折磨著她，這些他都無法替她承受。

就在榮恩打算道歉的時候，房內傳來嬰孩尖銳的哭聲，打破了他們之間微妙的平衡。

妻子一句話也沒有說，甚至沒有多看他一眼，僅僅是搶先一步退出客廳，往房間的方向離開了。不一會兒，走廊盡頭傳來她溫柔的安撫，還有小女孩所發出的噫噫呀呀。

他坐回沙發，把攤在茶几上的那堆衣服給推到一邊，陷入了深深的鬱悶之中。

隔天早上，榮恩坐在喬治的法寶店櫃台，無精打采地盯著櫥窗外來來往往的人們，依舊煩悶不堪。

他想不明白的是，為什麼妙麗會變成現在這副德性：易怒、敏感、情緒波動極大，眼裡容不下小缺陷，一旦開始數落他就停不下來。雖然從前的她有點囉嗦，卻不至於任何事都要計較，可現在的她簡直到了吹毛求疵的地步。

即便榮恩深愛著她，也不免疲乏，畢竟，不會有人喜歡面對一張生氣的面孔，不是嗎？

午後的陽光斜斜照進來，在櫃台留下點點斑斕。榮恩隻手撐著下巴，變得昏昏欲睡。衛氏法寶店的客群多半是學生族群，也因為這個原因，學期中的法寶店變得稍嫌冷清。喬治對此倒是很樂觀，反正等到學生放長假的時候，他們就能賺飽大半年的荷包了。

就在他差點睡著的時候，店門的鈴噹發出了幾聲清脆的聲響，把榮恩硬生生地拖回了現實。他坐直身體，深吸一口大氣，稍稍打起精神，伸長脖子往門口的方向打量。

那是一個有著深色長髮的女性，穿著一襲墨綠色連身長裙，還帶著緞面的手套，看起來與法寶店格格不入。她走進店內，步伐優雅，每一個動作都顯示出了良好的教養。

打從她走進的那一刻，榮恩就無法不去在意她的存在，除了她是今天下午唯一的客人之外，還因為她身上那股不同於其他來客的氣質，他甚至有些懷疑她可能走錯了店家。不過這樣的疑慮並沒有維持多久，因為這名女士很快地便在其中一個架子前停佇腳步，認真地檢視架上的商品。

由於她側身對著櫃台，榮恩才注意到她梳的髮型，很顯然地，她是一位年輕的夫人，於是這讓整件事情顯得更怪異了。儘管偶爾也會有些母親來這裡給孩子們買惡作劇商品──別懷疑，就是有這麼無聊的父母，尖叫溜溜球和惡作劇魔杖超級受這些壞心眼爹媽的歡迎──但這位女士看起來一點不像那種客人。別問榮恩為什麼，這裡的顧客他看得夠多了，什麼樣的人會挑什麼樣的禮物，他基本上能猜出個大概。

只見她從架上拿起一個會咬人鼻子的茶杯，前後端詳一陣，又笑著搖頭放了回去。那名女士轉了個身，走到過道盡頭的籠子旁，從裡頭拿出一隻粉紅色的迷你毛毛球，並且用手掂了掂它的重量。

雖然偷看是不禮貌的行為，但榮恩卻沒能止住自己的好奇心。一個陌生的富貴少婦出現在他們的店裡，實在太稀奇了。她的五官立體深邃，眉形姣好，看起來還有點面熟，只是他一時間想不起來自己是在哪裡見過她。

她在粉紅色的迷你毛毛球與紫色的迷你毛毛球間猶豫了很久，然後把粉紅色的那個放了回去，帶著紫色的走到了另一個架子前，研究起那些下了屏障咒的小玩意兒。

店門鈴鐺兀地響起，叮噹叮噹的響聲打破了暫時的無聲與寧靜，作為店員的榮恩也習慣性地回頭望去。然而，一個他從來沒想過的訪客出現在眼前，讓他當場愣在了原地。

站在門口的男人皮膚蒼白，鼻樑高挺，下巴削尖，還有一頭幾近珍珠光澤的淡金色頭髮。那人關上店門，轉過身，灰色的視線與他對上。

接下來時間就靜止了。榮恩認得對方，他怎麼可能不認得呢？這是一個他再熟悉不過的人，即便霍格華茲大戰後便不曾再見過面，但唯有這個人，他是不會錯認的。

過往的時空在此刻交錯。開門，關門，他們看著彼此，那些從前也發生過的片段，與現下的景象重疊，產生了一股極不真實的即視感。不同的是，當年那道灰色的目光夾雜著興奮的光彩，可此刻的灰色眼眸只能看見與他不分伯仲的驚訝。

這樣無聲的對視不知道持續了多久，彷彿過了一個世紀，又也許不足兩秒，便被身穿墨綠色連身裙的少婦給打斷了。「跩哥，」她說話的聲音悅耳，嘴角帶著笑意，「我在這兒。」

在她呼喚後，金髮男人足足隔了一秒鐘，才從他們的對視中抽離。「翠菊。」只見那人微微勾起嘴角，冷淡的臉龐多了幾分溫度，既柔情又體貼。

馬份家的繼承人走向她，隨著皮鞋每次的踩踏，發出了細碎的聲響。金髮男人伸出手，自然地取過她手上的東西，包括那顆紫色的迷你毛毛球。

喔。榮恩想，他認出她了，那是月桂‧綠茵的妹妹，曾經在學校見過幾次面。

金髮男人走在她的身邊，而她露出了幸福的微笑，從架上拿起一個商品，詢問對方的意見。任何有眼睛的人都看得出來，這是一對年輕的夫妻，並且感情還很融洽。

眼前這個年輕男人陪伴妻子的模樣，簡直堪稱所有丈夫的表率了，他與她始終保持半步的距離，既不過份親密，也不太過疏離。不知怎麼著，榮恩的心底忽然產生了一股說不上來的感受。他不知道該如何稱呼這樣的情緒，當金髮男人因她的話微笑時，那些往昔的記憶便浮了出來，像些細小的針刺劃過他的喉嚨，他的胸膛，他的心臟。

不對，這不對，那些感覺早就被榮恩藏在心底的某個角落，緊緊栓上。它們不該出現，特別是在這個時候。馬份結婚了，他也是，他們有各自的家庭，各自的生活，各自的人生，年少時的幻想都是不切實際的。

馬份家年輕的夫人還在說話，然而年輕的馬份卻悄悄地轉過了頭。那對灰色的雙瞳與榮恩的眼神再次交會，目光中乘載著昔時的泡影，帶著一些試探，與幾分的熱切，使得他呼吸一窒。

不過金髮男人很快又別開了眼，低頭回應妻子的問題，留給他一個服貼整齊的後腦勺。

終於，這對年輕的夫妻從架上拿起幾個下過屏障咒的玩具，朝櫃台走來。榮恩挺起胸膛，試著扮演一個親切和善的店員，就像在面對其他的顧客那般，如果可以的話，他會試著裝作沒認出對方……

「衛斯理，」不過，金髮男人打壞了他的計劃，像是久違的老同學，進行一段普通的寒暄：「好久不見，我沒想到會在這裡看到你。」

「嗨，馬份，」他點點頭，覺得自己嘴角的弧度有點僵硬，「如果你在進門前有抬頭看看招牌，就會注意到這其實是我哥哥的店。」

「我知道，『衛氏巫師法寶店』，門外那個拉帽子的假人實在教人難以忽視。」跩哥假笑了一下，不是很有誠意的那種：「我的意思是，我聽說你在正氣師局工作？」

「哦，對，以前是。」他聳了個肩，簡扼地回答：「不過現在我是這裡的員工──你們要結帳了嗎？」

「喔，是的。」年輕的馬份夫人對他微微一笑，接著拍了拍自己丈夫的手臂，提醒道：「把東西給他看看，親愛的。」

金髮男人將手裡的東西都放到櫃台，目光卻停留在榮恩的臉上，彷彿在端詳這些年錯過的什麼。被人盯著瞧的感覺使他有些不自在，榮恩又扯了個乾巴巴的笑容，問道：「這位是你的夫人？」

「嗯。」只聽見對方簡短地應了一聲，才把視線的焦點轉移到身旁的人兒，「她是翠菊。我想你認識她的姐姐，月桂？」

他低著頭，清點櫃台上的商品，故意裝作專心計算總金額的模樣，「是啊，當然，我記得。」

「我也記得你，」翠菊笑著說：「雖然當年你是我們的對手，但我還是得承認，你的魁地奇打得好極了。」

「呃，謝了。」他沒有抬頭，即便他早就把金額算出來了，「但我恐怕妳的丈夫不這麼想，畢竟他曾經作出一首歌，用以評價我的球技。」

他的玩笑話成功使她嗤笑出聲。年輕的馬份夫人以一種歡快的語氣說道：「別理他，他是個幼稚鬼。老實說吧，他的技術遜多了。」

這會兒金髮男人咂了個舌，聲音帶上幾分不耐，似乎急於中止這段有關魁地奇的談話，「你算好了沒有？」

「噢，」榮恩抬起頭，重新迎上眼前這對年輕夫婦的目光：「總共七加隆又十五西可。」

翠菊仍然面帶微笑，看起來是那麼優雅端莊；跩哥則收起了那假腥腥的笑容，面無表情地從口袋裡掏出錢袋，翻出八枚金加隆幣，往他的方向遞過來。

伸手去接的時候，他們的指頭碰到了一塊兒。有那麼瞬間，一股電流自碰觸的地方沿著血管竄上，直直地通到了心臟。榮恩嚇得縮回了手，錢幣也因此散落到櫃台與地板上。

「抱歉。」他眨著眼睛，還沒從方才的驚嚇中回過神。

跩哥一句話也沒說，僅僅是彎下腰，拾落那些掉在地上的錢幣。年輕的馬份夫人看了看榮恩，又看了看自己的丈夫，好像完全沒察覺到剛才那刻發生了什麼，笑容依然甜美單純。

揀起掉落的那三枚硬幣後，金髮男人重新把它們放到了榮恩手上。但這一次，對方稍稍施了些力度，使他們的手掌緊貼著彼此，「拿穩點，衛斯理。」對方說，口氣平淡。

分開的時候，年輕的馬份指尖擦過了榮恩的手心，有些粗糙的皮膚摩挲而過，一吋一吋地，帶著屬於對方的體溫，就像毛蟲爬過一樣，有點癢，有點涼，還有點疼。那種觸電般的感覺再次竄了出來，就連對方的手完全離開他以後，也沒有隨之消散。

榮恩知到自己的呼吸變急促了，僅僅是這短暫的碰觸。他看向金髮男人的眼睛，灰色的瞳仁就像是無盡的汪洋，裡頭飽含那些不再訴說的情感。對方收回手，把它插進口袋裡，目光仍舊牢牢地鎖著他。

在那對年輕的夫妻終於離開以後，榮恩用雙手遮住了臉龐，感覺自己的兩頰燙得要冒火。

 

TBC


	2. The second time

The seven-year itch - (2) The second time

 

他和妙麗又吵架了。

說真的，榮恩想不明白為什麼他們的對話又是以爭吵作結，這令他很是沮喪。他當然愛她，但他卻愈來愈無法忍受她。他的妻子從前並不是這樣不講道理的瘋婆娘，如果以連理性批判出名的萬事通小姐也會變得無理取鬧，那他還真想不到世界上還有哪個女人能不被感性所支配。

她可以把他從頭到腳的缺點數落一遍，或者是把他過去所幹過的每件蠢事條列成清單，甚至是預言未來他會變成一個中年肥胖又壞脾氣啤酒肚大叔……這些他都能忍受，可當她指著他的鼻子抱怨他做出人生最重大的其中一個決定時，他的火氣還是冒上來了。

『你做事從來不去想後果，哪怕一次都好，』怒火中燒的妻子也許沒有意識到自己說的話有多傷人，但這些話確實很刺耳：『如果你好好思考過的話，也不會隨便辭掉正氣師的工作了。』

『嘿，行行好，當初還是妳叫我辭的，我們討論過了。』他對妻子辯解道。

然而她卻還要更強勢：『哦？所以我說什麼你都照單全收，那這不是正好應證了你都沒在思考嗎？』

隨著情緒愈發激動，他們兩個人都拉高了音量，說話的速度也更快。本來還在睡覺的玫瑰也因此被吵醒，震耳的哭聲成為夫妻爭執的背景伴奏，一切都糟透了。

「我猜她只是壓力太大了，」星期三的下午，因為破獲一樁大案件而得到短暫休假的哈利來到法寶店裡，與榮恩閒聊並得出了這個結論：「她最近在推動的案子被擋下來了。」

「啥？」正在清點架上貨品的榮恩回過頭來，對此相當不以為然：「他們幹嘛那麼做啊？她又沒錯，那些家庭小精靈的問題確實該得到解決啊。」

「你真的這樣想？以前你還嘲笑過她的『吐』呢。」戴著眼鏡的好友揶揄了他，沒有惡意的那種，「不過，我聽到的消息是，上面的人覺得這件案子所需預算太高，」停頓了幾秒後，哈利才接著說：「也許他們認為家庭小精靈不值得花這麼多錢吧。」

「不管做什麼都得花錢，這不是很正常的嗎，」榮恩搖搖頭，無不諷刺地說：「他們寧願把預算編給多多石俱樂部，卻不肯把錢花在更有意義的地方上。」

只聽見他的好友嘆了口大氣，口吻滿是無奈：「唉，大概吧。」

講完這句話以後，好友便不再說什麼了，而是陷入一陣沉思之中。榮恩知道哈利是想到多比了，他也是。善良的好傢伙，為了救他們的性命而犧牲自己，他們永遠都會記得那個偉大的家庭小精靈。

「……不過，她還是太過份了。」緬懷多比只花了五秒鐘左右，榮恩再度把話題導回了自己的家庭問題上：「又不是只有她有壓力，她總不能老是拿我出氣來抒壓吧？」

「好吧，要是你希望的話，我會去找她聊聊的。」哈利聳了個肩，「希望她不會遷怒我。」

思考了一下如果由哈利去開口，自己妻子可能會有的反應，榮恩皺起鼻子，搖搖頭，說道：「還是算了，我會再找機會和她談談的。」

好友揚起嘴角，衝他笑了笑，「你是最了解她的人，她真正的個性不是這樣子的，相信你再清楚不過，」伸手拍拍他的肩膀，哈利續道：「事情會變好的，我保證，情緒起伏大只是一時的，等她忙完就正常了。」

「對，但願如此。」他做了個苦瓜臉，語氣不怎麼肯定。

哈利大概待了一個多小時，才與他道別。榮恩很高興自己的好友願意陪他聊這些話題，至少男人和男人是同一陣線的。等到對方的身影完全消失在櫥窗外，牆上時鐘的指針才剛走到三點，距離結束營業還有大半時間。

非假期的斜角巷看不見學生的蹤影，這無疑是法寶店的淡季。喬治倒是很懂得利用這段時間研究新發明，因此顧店的活自然都落到了榮恩和薇若提的頭上。正巧這兩天輪到薇若提休假，百賴無聊的榮恩玩起了他們的商品紙牌，也許他該和喬治理論理論，讓自己也加入研發的行列。

一陣鈴鐺的叮噹聲兀地響起，引起了他的注意，肯定是有人推開了店門，才會發出這樣的聲音。榮恩幾乎是跳著從椅子上站起來，紙牌也被他推到一邊，有幾張從櫃台上落到地面上，散作一片，不過他沒有多加理會。

映入眼裡的，是一頭梳理整齊的金色頭髮，以及體面的深色大衣。跩哥‧馬份站在門口，在對方身後闔上的店門使得鈴鐺又一次叮噹作響。

他們幾乎是立刻就對上了眼。那對灰色的眼眸就像牢籠，把他的心臟緊緊攫住，讓他差點忘了怎麼呼吸。為什麼對方會來這裡？為什麼對方會再次出現在自己面前？為什麼對方要這樣看著他？

榮恩啞啞地張著嘴巴，一時間吐不出半個單字。金髮男人在他面前抬起鞋子，跨前一步，兩步，三步……對方一步步走近自己，他嚥了口唾液，別開那對灰色的視線，試圖壓下那股莫名奇妙的緊張感，以一種更為平和的方式開口：「呃，嗨，馬份，你要找什麼嗎？」

「嗯……」他聽見金髮男人沉吟一聲，才道：「我想再買一隻迷你毛毛球──是這個名字，對吧？聽上去有點蠢。」

冷靜點，榮恩‧衛斯理，你眼前的不過是個和你關係不怎麼要好的老同學，想想他以前對你和你的朋友們做過的事情，你完全可以兇巴巴地對待他。「噢，當然。」他一面在自己心底如此說道，一面將目光死死地移到了櫃台上的那堆紙牌，「第二排，走到底，有個籠子放在那兒，你會看到牠們的。」

對方應了聲，接著便腳步聲往另一個方向去了。榮恩抬起頭，從他的角度正好能看到金髮男人認真挑選的模樣。一隻粉紅色的迷你毛毛球被拿起，年輕的馬份眉頭一皺，又把牠給放了回去，換成了另一隻黃色的迷你毛毛球。

一直到對方挑選完成，朝櫃台的方向走來，榮恩終究忍不住開口了：「說真的，我沒料到你會成為我們的顧客，」看著那顆被放到櫃台上的迷你毛毛球，他補充道：「而且還是第二次。」

「正確來說，是第三次，」對方只是淡然地回道：「除了你之外，還有個女孩替我結過帳。」

「哦。」那一定是薇若提。榮恩在心裡如是想。

「我妻子喜歡你們的商品，」就像是為了辨解什麼一般，金髮男人接著說道：「她認為有些東西適合給孩子玩，」說到這裡的時候，對方停頓了幾秒，以指尖輕推那隻黃色的迷你毛毛球，「……比如說這玩意。」

「你有孩子了？」注意到對方話語中的關鍵詞，榮恩對上了金髮男人的視線，詫異地問。

「對，還不滿一歲。」跩哥點點頭，蒼白的臉上卻沒有多少表情變化。

他尷尬地笑了笑，「和我女兒差不多。」

這就說得通了，迷你毛毛球是他的哥哥們從胖胖球培育出來的新物種，而所有巫師都知道胖胖球非常適合兒童，牠們不但好養，還會吃掉巫師的鼻屎，重點是長得可愛，深受孩子們的歡迎。

這一次當他從對方手上接過硬幣的時候，已經沒有那種奇怪的觸電感了。他們普通地結束了這次的簡單碰觸，金髮男人在收回手的時候，灰色眼眸閃過一絲揶揄的意味，榮恩注意到了這個。

他看著對方的背影跨出店門，頂上的鈴鐺叮噹響著，然後門關上了。他低下頭，正打算把手裡的錢幣放進收銀機時，才發現其中兩枚金幣間夾了一張摺得小小的紙條。

榮恩眨眨眼，一度懷疑自己的眼睛是不是錯看了什麼。那張紙條被摺得又小又扁，和一枚加隆差不多大，它被夾在錢幣間，不仔細看的話，根本難以察覺。他的第一個反應，便是推開櫃台的小矮門，踏著大步衝出法寶店，朝著那個夾雜在人流中金色的背影大叫：「嘿，馬份，你忘了東西！」

可是對方頭卻沒有回頭，僅僅是抬起手臂，小幅度地揮了揮手背，步伐更沒有停下來的意思。他想對方聽見了他的話，卻不打算取回失物──或者說，這壓根不是什麼失物，而是本來就打算給他的呢？

想到這點，他的心臟彷彿抽了一下。榮恩低下頭，看著那張小紙條，隻手推開店門，任由鈴鐺在頂上發出撞擊的清響。他幾乎沒注意鈴聲是什麼時候停下的，榮恩專注地盯著手裡的紙條，最終緩緩地將它給打開。

『你看起來和以前一樣蠢。』

映入眼簾的這段文字讓他立馬翻了個白眼。若不是金髮男人先前表現得既生疏又平淡，榮恩還以為對方早已成熟許多，但看看這張紙條，很顯然他錯了。

他咂了個舌，打算把紙條給揉成團，卻瞥見它的背面還有一小串文字，於是他將紙條翻了個面，幾個俐落的字體寫著：『星期五，破釜酒吧外的麻瓜餐館，晚上七點。』

他看著這段句子，一瞬間不知道該作何反應。那些簡單的單字似有某種詭異的魔力，當他以指腹輕輕划過它們的時候，一股電流順著血管竄流而上、直通心臟的感覺再次找上了他，榮恩深深地吸了口氣，試圖壓下這種突如其來的感受。

他彷彿回到了學生時代，曾經的金髮男孩也用過丟紙條的濫招來約他，而他真的就傻傻的赴了約。他們在三根掃帚的角落裡點了些啤酒，還吃了點零食，要不是被潘西‧帕金森那頭眼尖的母牛給發現，許有機會成為一段美好的回憶。

最終，榮恩沒有把紙條揉起，而是將它小心翼翼地摺了回去，放到了左胸上的口袋裡。它那麼小，又那麼薄，幾乎沒有多少存在感，卻好似沉甸甸地壓住了他的胸口，教人難以呼吸。

我不會去的。他想。妙麗和玫瑰還在家裡等他。

 

※

 

直到自己站在查令十字路上的餐館前，榮恩都不確定自己這樣做是不是正確的。

就算他曾經和馬份家的繼承人有過些什麼，都是從前的事了。現在的他們各自有家庭，生活也沒有交集，或許未來也不會再見到面，僅僅是一頓飯局，改變不了什麼，不是嗎？這不過是老同學敘敘舊罷了，沒必要把事情想得太複雜。

榮恩不斷地說服自己，好像這樣就能壓下那股異常的興奮，與一絲奇異的罪惡感。他深吸一口氣，緩緩地握上門把，推開餐館的玻璃門。

幾乎是第一眼，他就望見了坐在裡頭的金髮男人。對方選的位子正好能觀察門口的動向，他不知道對方是不是一直都在盯著這兒瞧，但他很確定的是，當他一走進餐館裡，金髮男人就發現了他，因為他們的目光完全對上了。

侍者走上前來詢問榮恩的需求，他有點緊張，把視線再次拋向到金髮男人的所在處，只見對方的嘴角揚起了一個嘲弄的弧度──該死的，為什麼討厭鬼馬份要這樣對他笑呢？

或許是出於服務業的敏銳直覺，侍者順著他的眼神看過去，了然地點點頭，將榮恩帶位到對方所在的位置，接著便識趣地離開了。

「我沒想到你真的會來。」在拉開椅子的時候，跩哥微微揚起下巴，以一種似笑非笑的表情看著他。

「我也沒想到。」坐到椅子上的榮恩調整身體桌子的間距，沒克制住反嗆對方的念頭：「嘿，我怎麼記得約我的人是你。」

金髮男人僅僅是聳了個肩，「我早就做好了被放鴿子的打算。」

「所以說，我現在應該立刻離開，免得辜負了你的計劃囉？」說完這句話，榮恩忍不住笑了出來，發出一些氣音。他的表現緩和了原先略微緊繃的氛圍，因為對方也為此笑出聲。

待他們都停下這種傻笑以後，金髮男人望向他的灰色眼眸裡帶著幾分懷念，語氣亦然：「好久不見，衛斯理。」

「我們星期三才見過。」他眨眨眼，卻又沒法讓自己的焦點從對方稍稍揚起的嘴角離開，「但是，的確，好久不見了。」

他不是傻子，他知道對方的『好久不見』代表了什麼意思──這裡沒有對方的妻子，沒有那些惡作劇商品，更沒有阻攔在彼此之間的櫃台。他們就只是他們彼此，榮恩‧衛斯理與跩哥‧馬份，是老同學、是死對頭，也是從前有過曖昧的對象。

「我是真的沒想到會在那裡遇到你，」打開了菜單的同時，金髮男人說出了這句話：「事實上，我有意避開你。儘管你對此毫不知情，」對方停頓了一會兒，灰色的視線在他的臉上游走，似乎在觀察他的反應：「我已經很久不去魔法部了。」

「哇喔，我確實對此一無所知，」他乾巴巴地應了一聲，忽然不知道該擺出什麼表情。於是他低下頭，學著對方的模樣打開菜單，覺得餐館內的暖氣有點強：「那是我哥哥的店，比起我，你的出現才更詭異。」

「對，我知道。老實說吧，就算是現在，我仍然不怎麼欣賞你哥哥的發明。」金髮男人輕笑了下，彷彿早就預料到他會這麼說。「但我也不得不承認，那個改良過的胖胖球確實是個好東西。」

「哦，你真心這麼想？」榮恩抬起臉，訝異於對方會老實稱讚法寶店的商品。

「當然，牠們會吃巫師的鼻屎，這幫了我們很大的忙，」對方以一種陳述事情的口吻說道：「我和翠菊不可能無時無刻都陪在孩子身邊，但牠們可以。」

不知怎麼地，在對方談論妻兒的那會兒，本以為早被壓下的罪惡感，又一次地爬上了他的心頭。榮恩吞了口口水，從菜單中抬起臉，不怎麼肯定地說：「馬份，我想我還是……」

『回家』這個字眼還沒說出口，侍者就走到了他們的桌邊，替他們進行點單的工作。於是他只好把那個單詞重新吞回腹中，惴惴不安地來回看著侍者與金髮男人。跩哥很快就決定好了餐點，並且向侍者要求了一瓶他沒聽過的酒名。

待對方完全結束後，侍者便把目光轉到了他的方向，以眼神詢問榮恩的需求。他在去留之間猶豫不定，最後隨便指了一道看起來較普通的麻瓜料理作結。在侍者確認點單無誤後，便往其它的方向走去了，只留下他們倆。

「繼續吧，衛斯理，」這回開口的人輪到對方：「你剛才想說什麼？」

他深吸一口氣，故作平靜地搖搖頭，「沒什麼。」那種負罪的感覺又消失了，彷彿它從來沒存在過，「想不到你會選擇麻瓜的餐館。」

「再怎麼說，來赴約的人可是一個麻瓜愛好者，不是嗎？」金髮男人滿是戲謔地說道，這惹得榮恩發出了『嘿！』的不滿怪叫，不過卻沒能阻止對方繼續說下去：「況且，你也不會希望被哪個認識的巫師看見我們在吃飯。」

馬份是對的。他打從心底贊同這點，但他還是語帶保留地說道：「……只是老同學敘舊而已。」

「確實。」跩哥不冷不熱地扯了下嘴角，沒什麼笑意，倒不怎麼像是認同時會做的表情。

餐館內播放著輕柔的古典音樂，貼著華麗壁紙的牆上在偏暗的燈光下顯得氣氛絕佳，即便榮恩是個巫師，也看得出來這家店在麻瓜街道上屬偏高價位，最起碼店內侍者表現得像受過專業訓練，從他們俐落的動作與察言觀色的能力，便足已感受出這點。

不一會兒，前菜便被端了上來，桌上的高腳杯亦被盛滿了淺金色的酒水。跩哥先是將酒杯在鼻尖下輕晃，才小啜一口。男人的喉結在吞嚥的時候上下跳動，看起來比那杯他叫不出名字的酒還要吸引人得多，這令他感到莫名的口乾舌躁。榮恩舔了舔自己的嘴唇，卻沒有朝那杯屬於自己的酒水伸手。

「……為什麼約我出來，馬份。」等到對方放下酒杯，他收回目光，試圖平復自己的心跳：「我們的交情可沒有好到這種程度，你知道的。」

聞言，金髮男人僅僅是挑了下眉頭，「你說呢？」

他沒猜到對方會將問題又丟還給自己，榮恩張開嘴，又閉上，一時間不知道該怎麼回答。麻瓜音響播出的音樂正好迎來了快節奏，多種弦樂氣拉得激昂且高亢，配上管樂的吹奏，既悅耳又舒心。他沒作聲，僅僅是凝視著眼前的男人，對方鼻翼旁的紋路更深了，眉頭間也有了細痕。

「你以前也對我說過同樣的話。」最終，打破沉默的還是對方。跩哥發話的時候，口氣帶了幾分一點嘲弄：「不過，你大概不記得了。」

不，他記得，當時他們坐在三根掃帚裡，一杯奶油啤酒下肚後，產生了戳破些什麼的勇氣。但是他現在沒有喝酒，更不需要戳破些什麼，時過境遷，他結婚了，對方也是。「我們已經結束了。」榮恩嘆了口氣，撇過頭去，試著不要望進對方那對灰色眼瞳。

「或許我們根本就沒開始過。」跩哥說。此時侍者剛好端著盤子走來，於是對方話鋒一轉，提醒他：「先吃飯吧，我有點餓了。」

榮恩點了點頭，把目光放到了眼前的美食上。眼角的餘光瞥見金髮男人的嘴唇，它們又一次揚起了那種弧度──他不知道那算什麼，喜悅，期盼，還是其他的東西，能令他的手心冒汗。

接著他們的話題便沒有什麼特別的了，盡是圍繞在一些平凡的小事上，包括共同認識的人們目前的生活狀況，『哦？想不到波特還挺適合幹正氣師的，他八成很享受獵殺黑巫師的感覺吧。』『嗨，別這麼說，哈利不是那種人，他是想拯救更多無辜的人。』以及一些無關緊要的話題，『要我說，運動部的醜聞可不能輕易了事，他們應該把相關人員都加以處置。』『雖然很不想同意你，但這事鬧得魁地奇聯盟都停賽了，所以，好吧，我同意。』

沒有人提起婚姻或家庭，這幾乎成為一種不需言說的默契。話題很容易尋找，尤其是在極力避開某些事情的情況下。即便榮恩注意到對方的手指上只套著馬份家徽的戒指，卻沒有婚戒的時候，他也未曾出於好奇而提問。

這頓晚餐大約花了兩個鐘頭才結束。走出餐館的那會兒，街道上盞盞的路燈在黑夜下顯得格外刺眼，將底下被踩得光滑的石磚給照出微弱的反光。兩個男人的影子因燈火斜照而被拉得老長，平鋪在凹凹凸凸的地磚上，延伸至夜色之中。

他們走在麻瓜的街道上，肩膀與肩膀之間隔著一小段距離，彷彿刻意為之。街邊酒吧不時爆發出喧鬧聲，三三兩兩的人們行走在路邊，偶爾有汽車從人行道外側呼嘯而過。入秋的倫敦很涼，榮恩朝手心哈氣，一些白煙飄蕩在空氣中，隨即散去，沒留下半點痕跡。

年輕的馬份默不作聲，只是跟在他的旁邊，安靜地走路。這股壓抑的氛圍隨著他們離開餐館後，便如影隨行。令人慶幸的是，破釜酒吧離得不遠，只要他們回到巫師世界，就能各自消影，結束這樣的尷尬場面。

榮恩抬起頭，注意到行道樹的葉子已經落得差不多了，只剩下幾片枯葉孤單地掛在枝幹上，搖搖欲墜。他忽然想起了妙麗，他那美麗、聰慧又優秀的妻子，她八成還以為自己和西莫喝酒去了，因為他就是這樣告訴她的。

他沒有對她說實話，即便他連自己為什麼要撒謊也不明白。這只是一頓再普通不過的晚餐，沒有什麼值得隱瞞的，可當他向妻子報備時，還是選擇了欺騙。他在心底提醒自己不必為此感到愧疚，畢竟不論是馬份，還是他，今晚即將過去，生活依舊會繼續，也許此後再無交集，這就是全部了。

鞋底踏著石磚時發出了沙沙的聲響，有些落葉也被踩得粉碎。沉默的空氣仍然籠罩於彼此之間，而破釜酒吧距離他們不過二十餘碼的距離，一切都要結束了。

忽然間，金髮男人停下了腳步，讓榮恩的心臟隨之漏跳一拍。他感覺對方兀地縮短他們肩膀之間的距離，破釜酒吧的大門近在咫尺，他的耳膜嗡嗡作響，似乎是在警示些什麼。

「你問我為什麼約你出來，」年輕的馬份打破了徘徊在他們之間的沉默，「我也不知道，也許我就只是想這麼做，僅此而已。」

他瞪大了自己的眼睛，回過頭，正好迎向那對灰色的雙眸，閃爍著某些細不可察的情感。「既然這樣……」

「不過，你看上去不太好。」然而跩哥打斷了他未竟的話語，微暗的燈火在蒼白的臉上留下陰影，使得對方表情看起來陰晴不定。

榮恩倒抽了一口氣，有點被冒犯到了。「你錯了，馬份，我過得很好。」微微昂起下巴，他瞪著對方，卻彷彿是在對自己說話：「也許妙麗不是最完美的女人，但她是最適合我的人，我愛她，我們很幸福。」

他的話令眼前的男人發了個嗤笑，「別急著解釋，我不是那個意思。況且我對你們夫妻的愛情故事毫不感興趣。」就像為了加這個論點，跩哥補充道：「我指的是，你的工作好像不怎麼有趣，畢竟連我兩次看到你都在櫃台前發呆。」

「那還真是不好意思，我們主要客群都在該死的霍格華茲就學。」他酸溜溜的說。

對方哼了一聲，鼻翼拉扯出一道不以為然的弧度，就和過去的表情相差無幾。那些本應被封塵的昔時片段，與此刻的景象重疊在一塊，他們曾經這樣面對著彼此，好幾次。金髮男孩也總是這樣笑，特別欠揍，特別惹人厭煩，彷彿他看起來很可笑似地，但他又曾經覺得這樣的笑容很迷人，見鬼的矛盾。

短暫的安靜下，四面八方的聲音都顯得清晰無比。樓上的麻瓜們在交談，細碎的語句中夾雜著各樣的單字；隔街一輛汽車急煞，輪胎摩擦著路面發出的尖銳怪響；不遠處的酒吧傳來一陣噪音，大概是杯子被砸碎了……它們爭先恐後地鑽進他的耳裡，榮恩不知道對方還聽不聽得見他的呼吸聲。

寧靜的夜晚下，年輕的馬份欺身靠近，有那麼一瞬間，榮恩以為對方要吻他。他一個激靈，向後退了大大一步，才發現到對方舉起來的一隻手臂，正尷尬地停在空中。

他的過度反應惹得金髮男人翻了個大大的白眼。「別這麼誇張，鼬鼠，」跩哥說道，朝他的方向走近了幾吋，「你的頭上有東西。」

「噢。」他應了一聲，些許的熱度爬上了雙頰。榮恩低下頭，好讓對方的原先停在空中的手臂靠近自己，「抱歉。」他道。

他感覺自己的頭髮被什麼東西給碰到了，很輕、很短暫的接觸，甚至沒有碰到頭皮，但他還是知道到對方指尖往哪個方向移動。所有被觸碰到的髮絲都在顫抖，並且頂到他的頭頂，給予一種麻麻癢癢的感受。

隨著對方指腹向下壓去，兩指併攏，似乎抓到了什麼，輕輕一拉，幾屢髮絲也被揪住了，然後他的頭皮有一點點被拉扯的感受，但動作緩慢且溫和，並沒有多少痛感。榮恩反射般地閉上眼睛，心臟再次不受控制地狂跳起來。

這不過是短短兩秒鐘的事，卻足以打亂他的呼吸頻繁。對方手指抽離的時候，他感到如釋重負，又同時有股失落，伴隨著倫敦的秋意，撥亂了他的心情。

「看，」金髮男人捏著一片枯葉，舉在他的眼前：「幫你拿掉了。」

「謝了，馬份。」站在他面前的男人將枯葉隨意扔到了路邊。它向下飄落，左右搖晃，落地時正巧卡進了石磚之間的溝壑之中，露出大半截枯黃的軀體。

只見年輕的馬份揚了揚嘴角，露出一個近似於嘲弄的笑容，便率先轉過身，推開破釜酒吧的門，走了進去。

酒吧的門關上了，對方淡金色後腦勺隨著闔起的門消失在他的視野。榮恩還留在原地，始終與酒吧大門保持著二十碼的距離，不確定自己是不是該晚個十分鐘，再回到自己原屬的世界裡。

 

TBC


	3. Forbidden fruit

The seven-year itch - (3) Forbidden fruit

因為他的刻意隱瞞，妙麗對他與馬份的一頓晚餐毫不知曉，並且從未問起那天晚上的事。榮恩沒有告訴他的妻子實話，未來也不打算提起，反正這又不是什麼大不了的事，生活依舊繼續，一如往常，平凡無奇。

慶幸的是，他的妻子這幾天心情似乎還不錯，至少沒有因為小事而對他發脾氣。這很好，她正逐漸變回從前的那個妙麗‧格蘭傑，聰慧理智才是她的代名詞；而玫瑰終於能夠不靠扶持自己坐起，爬行得更加平衡，乍看之下，一切都在朝好的方向發展。

直到大爭吵爆發的那個晚上，他才意識到，這只不過是暴風雨前的寧靜。

那天剛好是榮恩的休假，換作是平常，他會帶著玫瑰去哈利家拜訪。但這一次金妮與聖顱島女頭鳥隊的朋友們有一場聚會，於是他索性待在自己家，坐在柔軟的地毯上，陪已經快十個月大的玫瑰堆疊會唱歌的軟積木。

他的小公主很聰明，也許遺傳到了妙麗的腦袋，在沒有大人的引導下，她竟然能準確地將圓柱軟積木塞進三角積木中央的圓孔，這讓榮恩備感驕傲。這些被下了魔法的積木被碰觸時，會開始唱兒歌，玫瑰也會跟著咧開嘴，隨著節拍發出『叭、叭啊！』的稚嫩聲音。唯一美中不足的是，她偶爾會把軟積木的一角塞到口中，於是榮恩只好搶在她那麼做的當下，把軟積木抽開，盡量不去注意上面沾了嬰孩黏糊糊的口水。

「這不能吃，小蜜糖。」榮恩抱住他可愛的女兒，在她的頭頂落下一個吻，嬰孩身上特有的奶香味與清潔用品的氣息混在一起，充盈在鼻腔。

玫瑰呀呀地笑著，抓著手裡軟積木上下揮動。他看著她肥嘟嘟的小手臂，忍不住伸手揉了揉她的臉蛋，心中一片柔軟。榮恩想著，自己多愛她啊，她就是梅林送給他們的禮物。

和成年人不同，嬰孩花很長的時間睡眠，但當他們不睡覺的時候，似乎有著無限的精力。他陪著他的寶貝女兒玩了一段時間後，漸漸感覺到力不從心，開始犯睏了。於是榮恩決定泡杯茶給自己，也許再配上一些小零食，好達到提神的效果。

又一次從玫瑰嘴邊拉開軟積木以後，榮恩愛憐地摸了摸她的頭，自地毯上支起身體，女兒還在研究如何把積木堆在一塊，他走到櫃子前，拿出一盒柏蒂全口味豆放到地毯上，想著等會兒自己坐回女兒身邊的時候，正好能配著茶享用。往廚房走去之前，榮恩再次瞄了她一眼，確保她還沉浸在軟積木的魅力裡，才快步離開了客廳。

煮好開水，備妥茶包，將它丟進壺子裡，以熱水沖開，濃郁的香氣隨即冒了出來。他給自己倒了一杯茶，小啜一口，泡得正好。榮恩滿意地端著茶杯回到客廳，打算繼續陪他的小蜜糖玩耍時，卻注意滾落一地的全口味豆，陷進地毯的絨毛之間。

而他的小玫瑰正臥倒在地，白皙的小臉蛋漲成醬紅色，瞳孔瞪得老大，就像一隻被釣上岸的魚，看起來古怪無比。榮恩顧不得手上的杯子在地上摔成碎片，濺了一地的茶水，浸濕了地毯，以及散在裡頭的全口味豆。

驚慌之下他只來得及將女兒抱起，在一團混亂佔據腦袋，慌忙無措之中，他反射性地把她的臉部朝下，用力拍打她的背部。玫瑰的口水滴到了地毯裡，她的臉色逐漸發紫，發出咻咻咻的怪聲，榮恩從來沒有這麼著急過。

最後他在沙發的隙縫中找到了自己的魔杖，抱著姑且一試的心情，對他的小公主下咒，而她終於咳了一聲，一顆沾滿唾液的全口味豆從她的嘴裡滾了出來。能重新呼吸的玫瑰放聲大哭，甚至哭到連抽好幾口氣，榮恩將她緊緊摟在懷裡，溫柔地搖晃著。

他差點要失去她了。榮恩吻著她的臉，她的腦袋，她小小的手背。哭累的嬰孩很快就睡著了，榮恩卻不願意放開她，她在他的臂彎裡睡得很熟，雙頰已經恢復成原本的色彩，小臉上還掛著未乾的淚痕。他替她撫去那些淚水，用魔杖清理陷在地毯裡的全口味豆、破碎的杯子、還有將絨毛給染色的茶水。

原本事情到此就算結束了，要不是他的妻子在事後對他大發雷霆的話，他們也許就能逐步回歸原本的狀態。

妙麗衝著他大吼大叫，憤怒地搥打他的胸膛，因為他的粗心、無知、遲鈍，差點害他們的女兒丟了小命。榮恩沒有反駁她，他是理虧的那方，只能任由她朝他單方面發洩怒火，不料她反倒因此更生氣了。

當妙麗最終把話題從這次的事件，上升到對他的攻擊時，原先緊繃在彼此之間的弦也被扯斷了。榮恩能夠忍受她對自己的思慮不周、常識不足或精力不集中做批評，但唯獨不能忍受她指責自己不愛他們的女兒。

「我當然愛她，她是我人生中最大的成就！」他拉高音量，指著坐在嬰兒床上女兒，卻注意到她哭得更大聲了，於是他只好稍稍斂起聲音，半是安撫：「這只是意外，妙麗，我保證不會再有下一次了，好嗎？」

「我很懷疑。」妙麗的雙手抱在胸前，表現得彷彿在她面前的不是自己的丈夫，而是惹人厭的麗塔‧史譏一樣，既疏遠又刻薄：「你凡事都不放在心上，為什麼有人會蠢到把全口味豆放在嬰兒拿得到的地方呢？」

「對，是我蠢，行了吧！」榮恩自暴自棄地說，「但是妳別忘了，發生事情的時候，我才是那個面對問題並即時處理的傢伙，」他提醒道：「她隨時有可能離開我們，就在我的面前！妳知道當時我有多恐懼嗎？」

「你的意思是我該反過來安慰你囉？」她揚起嘴角，冷笑了一下，這下子他在妻子的眼中也許連麗塔‧史譏都不如了，說不定和恩不理居是同等級的：「哇喔，榮恩，我真的很感動你救了我們的女兒，謝了。」

他實在受不了她歇斯底里的樣子，說真的，誰能忍受呢？「妳能不能說話別總是帶刺，萬事通小姐，」榮恩挖苦地說道：「如果妳去照照鏡子，就會發現妳比我媽還煩人，甚至還要更不講理，」在他說出這些話的時候，她的表情變得有點受傷，卻意外地讓他感到一股反擊般的快意，所以他變本加厲地說：「我認識的妙麗‧格蘭傑被妳藏哪兒去了？妳該不會是誰喝了變身水假冒的吧！」

這下子他的妻子被徹底激怒了，那雙明亮的眼眸蘊聚水氣，好像他剛剛講了什麼特別惡劣的話。「喔，所以現在是怪我囉？你覺得我對你太嚴格了，是嗎？」妙麗的眼眶微微泛紅，「天啊……我的丈夫自己幹了蠢事，卻反過來指責我，」說著說著，她鬆開交叉的一隻手，擦了擦自己的眼睛，原先搭在胸前的完美防禦頓時產生了一個缺口，「我要煩惱的事情還不夠多嗎，先是法案，然後是孩子，現在是我的丈夫……」

看著妻子的模樣，一股內疚感爬上榮恩的心梢。他開始有點後悔自己講得太超過了，「……我不是那個意思，妙麗。」

然而她只是把手抽離眼尾，對他比了一個『不』的手勢，阻止他繼續說下去。玫瑰還在哭，就好像她真的能感知大人間的緊張氛圍，抑或是她只是想抗議自己被吵得睡不著，這些榮恩都不得而知。

不論他有多麼想和妻子解釋自己的想法，還是選擇了乖乖閉上嘴。妙麗嘆了一口氣，繞過了玫瑰的嬰兒床，往主臥室的方向走去。

十分鐘後，她拎著一只小皮箱從房間裡出來，踏進他們的嬰兒房。「我需要冷靜一下。」妙麗宣布道：「我要帶她回我父母家一段時間，別來找我。」

「嘿，等等。」他大叫，好像這樣做就能讓她回心轉意一樣。

可是她一點也不領情，即便榮恩試著告訴她這種的行為有多麼幼稚與多麼蠻不講理，也無法改變她的心意。最後，她一手拎著箱子，一手抱著他們的女兒，離開了他們的房子。

榮恩坐在空蕩的嬰兒床旁，偌大的房子失去了原有的聲音，耳邊所聞的，僅餘下自己的呼吸聲，讓他備感空虛。

和妙麗暫時分開並不是什麼大不了的事，彼此都需要一點獨處的空間。他如此告訴自己，希望能夠因為這種不怎麼踏實的話而打起精神來，卻發現這一點效果也沒有。

少了妻子規律穩定的吸吐，沒了嬰孩的半夜哭啼，這本該是個純然安靜的夜晚，榮恩還是因此失眠了。他躺在空蕩的雙人床上，任由柴火在冬夜的壁爐中燃得嗶啵作響，埋在棉被裡的腳趾卻寒冷異常。整個晚上，他都在思考著妙麗與自己究竟出了什麼差錯，才會變成現在的模樣。

或許他講話是重了點，但他可沒說錯什麼，不是嗎？曾經他們是一對甜蜜的小情侶，像每一對幸福的夫婦那樣，經過重重困難與層層考驗，最終結為了伴侶，往昔的幸福變成了多彩的泡泡圍繞在側，與她相伴的每個日子總是那麼快樂，就算偶有磨擦或鬥嘴，他對她的愛意也不減半分。曾幾何時，她變成了現在多疑又焦慮的模樣，親手掐滅那些多彩的泡泡，鬥嘴也變成真正的爭吵，而他懷疑自己對她的愛意是否正一點一滴地被消磨。

徹夜省思的結果是，他頂著一雙腫起的眼睛來上班，還正好被淡季間難得進店的喬治給狠狠嘲笑了一番。

「如果我們在『神奇女巫』系列商品裡，加上眼腫立除膏，肯定會大賣。」他假裝沒聽見喬治的揶揄，「噢，差點忘了，你不是女巫，更不是客人，所以你得付錢，算你員工價五折吧。」

榮恩對他的哥哥比了個中指，反而逗得對方哈哈大笑。僅存的那一個雙胞胎在失去半身多年後生活積極，表現得一如從前，乍看之下似乎走出了陰霾。但榮恩知道他的哥哥再也無法施展護法咒，這大概也是喬治選擇和弗雷的前女友結婚的原因，也許在夜深人靜痛哭失聲時，有個人能夠輕拍自己的背，潸然落淚，一起懷念某個人吧。

作為法寶店的老闆，除非碰上旺季，否則喬治不會天天都來這麼一趟，頂多偶爾來露個臉，交待一些重要事情，或進行補貨和月底對帳，至於剩下的工作，榮恩和薇若提都能處理好。

結束商品分類與補齊貨品的大工程後，他的哥哥看了眼牆上的月曆，提醒道：「聖誕假期就快到了，又有得忙囉，小榮榮。」

「對啊。」他心不在焉地應了句，想起往年聖誕節前擠滿客人的盛況，覺得既期待又害怕。

「我看看啊──還有十多天的時間能開發眼腫立除膏，應該差不多吧。」喬治拍了拍他的肩膀，戲弄般地說道：「正好我需要一個試驗者，你最好維持這樣的狀態直到我完成為止。」

「去你的。」榮恩趕走了他那壞心眼的哥哥，看著對方嘻嘻哈哈地推開店門，往酒吧的方向去了。

差不多在喬治回去的十分鐘後，店門再次被人推開了。金髮男人站在門口，但榮恩沒之前那麼驚訝了，他看著對方關上店門，微微抬腳，右鞋跟敲敲地板，跨步走了進來。

「來買迷你毛毛球，嗯？」當對方走得夠近的時候，榮恩用雙手把臉撐在櫃台上，好笑地說：「你妻子前天才來過，她說你們的兒子把黃色那隻給玩死了。說真的，他怎麼辦到的？」

跩哥聳了個肩，沒有對他的嘲弄作出回覆，僅僅是平淡地說：「我是來找屏障手套的。」

「喔，沿著最左邊的過道走到底。」他噘起嘴，覺得有點無趣。

金髮男人瞥了他一眼，眉頭微蹙，灰色的眼眸閃過一絲古怪的光茫，接著就去找商品了。榮恩注意到對方的手上除了家族戒指外，還有一枚看起來更樸實的銀戒，那八成就是婚戒了。

很外地，金髮男人抓著一對女用款的屏障手套，扔到到櫃台上。蒼白的指根上戒指正閃閃發光，看起來格外晃目。垂下眼，榮恩試著不去在意對方的手指都套了些什麼。那頓晚餐過後，真的什麼事也沒發生，也許這正是他所希望的。秋天早已離去，初冬時期的倫敦漂著濛濛細雨，如果他仔細瞧的話，就會發現對方的大衣上也沾上了幾許雨珠。

在付款的時候，對方把算得剛好的錢幣交給他，他們的肌膚短暫地碰觸了一下，那種近似於觸電的感覺也不如之前強烈。榮恩把錢放進了收銀機裡，整個過程既無奇單調，但轉念一想，這才是最正常不過的發展。

當對方拿起商品，準備帶它走的時候，金髮男人始終蹙著的眉間似乎鎖得更緊了些，「你的模樣還真糟。」

這麼簡單地一句話，瞬間便擊碎了他精心營造的笑容。榮恩壓低了聲音，以一種警告的口吻告訴對方：「這不關你的事，馬份。」

然而跩哥只是緊抿薄唇，灰色的視線透著幾分狂熱的色彩，看了他最後一眼，半句話也沒接，便轉身推開了大門，消失在他的視線中。

榮恩坐了回去，彷彿力氣被抽乾地攤倒在椅子上。那對灰色眼眸盯著他的方式，就像他是一頭受傷的雄鹿，睜著的大眼倒映出了步步逼近的獵豹，只能徒勞地喘息般，滿是壓迫。

閉上眼，他揉揉自己的眉心，壓迫感散去後，卻莫名地感到一陣說不上來的興奮，他的心臟砰咚砰咚地敲擊在胸膛上，似乎與自願獻祭的獵物產生了共鳴。他想他只是因為昨晚沒睡好，才有點犯糊塗罷了。

 

※

 

下班前，榮恩像往常巡視了一遍，確保收銀台的防盜咒萬無一失後，便從側門離開了店裡。細細的雨絲飄了整天，似乎沒有止歇的意思，他呼出的鼻息在空氣中化做一團白煙，被雨絲給打散，然後才注意到灰白色的路燈下，站著一襲黑色大衣的金髮男人，目光牢牢地鎖著他。

距離在他們之間不算遙遠，他有充份的理由相信，跩哥‧馬份早就發現到他的目光。榮恩別過眼，沒去思考為什麼年輕的馬份此刻會站在這兒，就像專程在等某個人結束一天的工作。

別看，別猜，別理，馬份可以在那裡等待任何人，但不會是等你。他的腦海不斷地重覆這些零碎的想法，試著裝作什麼事也沒有那般，任由毛毛雨落在自己的頭髮，輕拍他的頭皮，帶來刺骨的寒冷。他的鞋底離地，向前踩，濺起極小的水花打上褲管，一步，兩步，三步。

「衛斯理。」然而，那個熟悉地嗓音喊住了他。他回過頭去，腦中『別理、別猜、別看』的喃喃自語消逝於無形。榮恩站在原地，雨珠落到了他的睫毛上，阻擋了部份的視線，但他眨也沒眨，只是專注地望見路燈下的男人走向自己。

當他們鼻尖的距離不足五吋的時候，對方抬起手，捧住他的臉。或許是因為雨夜寒冷，又沒睡飽的緣故，他沒有掙脫對方的手，僅是任由那些蒼白微涼的手指在他的臉上摩挲，原本套在指根的婚戒不見了，只剩下家族戒指，壓得他有點不舒服。

他在那雙灰眸裡找到自己的身影。榮恩想，他該回家了，但無論是妙麗還是玫瑰，都不在那間溫暖的屋子，沒有人在等他。所以他只是想著，卻沒有挪動自己的鞋子。

「記得上次那頓飯後，我們談論了什麼嗎？」那對薄唇蠕動著，隨著每個單字的輔音閉合，「我說，『你看上去不太好』，是指你的工作內容，但我現在要撤回前言，」金髮男人沙啞的嗓音就像是惡魔的低語：「也許我真正想表達的是，你和格蘭傑並沒有你說得那麼幸福。」

榮恩想，除了眼眶下微腫的深色作為證據之外，他有其它足以讓對方做出這種判斷的表現嗎？為什麼對方不會以為是自己與妻子共度春宵才冒出黑眼圈的？或是他的小女兒吵得震天響才沒睡足的？說到底，又是誰給了對方自說自話的權利？

所有的疑問都沒被說出口，僅僅是伴隨著一次的吞嚥，被他全數埋沒在身體的深處。兩個人鼻尖的距離縮短了，四吋，三吋半，三吋，兩吋半……薄薄的嘴唇帶著稍涼的溫度，貼上了他的，揉合了金髮男人身上特有的氣息與雨水的一絲甘甜。它們是那麼冰涼，他幾乎不敢去猜想對方在寒冷的冬雨中站了多久才等到自己。

榮恩覺得自己該推開對方，再朝那張蒼白的臉頰賞上一拳，好停下這荒謬的展開，然而他的手卻不受控制般地抓住了金髮男人的黑色大衣，把對方拉朝自己拉得更近更緊，好讓自己能夠回應這個親吻。

細如棉絮的雨絲變成種子大小的雨點，多變的天空好像終於下了決定，要把雲端上所有的水份都傾倒而下，雨變大了，穿過髮絲間的小縫，打在頭皮上，有點疼，被他緊緊揪著的黑色大衣也變得又濕又沉。嘩啦嘩啦的雨聲和騰騰的水氣模糊了聽覺與視覺，但此刻的他只是品嘗著金髮男人給予自己的吻，時隔多年，他終於吻到了年少時朝思暮想的這對雙唇。

它們比想像中的還要更柔軟，也還要更有力量。榮恩閉著眼睛，全憑觸覺去感受金髮男人的存在。對方含著他的唇瓣，微微拉扯，彼此的鼻息混作一團，帶著幾分喘意，就連雨水也澆不散，於是他也對金髮男人做出一樣的事，輕啃，慢咬，一些雨珠趁著空隙滾落到了他們的嘴裡，與唾液融合。

終於，綿長的吻伴隨著依依不捨，結束在其中一方退開了下顎的時後。雨水把榮恩整個人都打濕了，濕漉漉的劉海貼著他的額頭，又黏又噁，他睜開眼睛，抬起目光，看到對方頂上淺色金髮也淋得濕透，變得比原先還深的暗金色。

親吻的感覺意猶未盡，他人唇瓣壓迫著自己的觸感還殘留在舌尖。榮恩抿了抿嘴巴，吐出了一串氣音：「……你有病嗎，馬份？」

即便雨聲那麼吵，對方還是聽見了他說的話。跩哥的嘴角微微揚起，擺出了一個嘲弄的笑容：「好像你剛才沒有回吻一樣。」

「你知道這樣做是沒有意義的。」他說，假裝沒有發現對方取下了婚戒，是否意味著什麼，「你結婚了，我也是。」

「別裝了，衛斯理，」可是對方並不贊同他的話，語氣裡甚至還有點諷刺的成份：「打從我又重新見到你的那一次，我就知道你和我想的是同一件事。」

雨水蒙蔽了人類的視覺、聽覺、觸覺，或許還有理智與思考。他就像一個自願踏上祭壇的祭品，在享受被撕碎的扭曲狂喜前，做出最後的掙扎：「你的妻兒在等你回家。」

「那麼你的呢？她們也在等你回家嗎？」金髮男人僅僅用了簡單的一句話，就打破了他最後的那道防線。

年輕的馬份當然不知道妙麗帶玫瑰回娘家的事，這只不過是對方一貫愛用的試探手段，他再清楚不過，卻還是為此觸動了。榮恩不再反抗，他抬起眼睫，看向那片無垠的灰色大洋，沒理會雨珠落在眼窩邊的鈍疼，任由它們滾落到自己的睫毛上，隨著眨眼的動作被甩落。

金髮男人回望他，那些不再言敘的情感於灰色的眼瞳中綻開，變成冬日最絢爛的光景，與年少的泡影交織。少年時期的跩哥‧馬份消失了，取而代之的是眼前的年輕爸爸。青年跩哥‧馬份站在他的正對面，與他貼得這麼近，兩個人都濕答答的像是在黑湖游了一圈，冬日的低溫把他們給凍得不輕。

不論對方再怎麼樣看不起麻瓜，說麻瓜們的不是，也得承認在這種情況下，麻瓜世界的存在簡直再好不過。

他們不能去破釜酒吧，老闆娘漢娜‧隆巴頓是霍格華茲的老同學，還尤其喜歡小題大作，所以麻瓜的便宜旅館就成為了首選。它們不像大酒店那樣華麗，牆壁單薄，隔音差勁，甚至沒有個像樣的大廳，但也絕不會有人在看見兩個濕成一團的男人時，用好奇的餘光偷偷打量，櫃台的從業人員甚至沒有多理睬他們，簡單地登記了名字，收了錢，就把鑰匙交付到他們的手上了。

小旅館的電梯壞了，貼著正在整修的牌子，於是他們狼狽地爬上樓梯，在髒兮兮的地毯上留下四排凌亂的濕腳印。當榮恩拿著鑰匙對著鎖孔的時候，金髮男人早已按耐不住地撥開他濕淋淋的髮尾，在他的後頸上落下一個又一個的吻。他渾身都起了疙瘩，伴隨著興奮的顫抖，差一點就要把鑰匙給摔到地上。

花了比平常要多了一倍的時間才打房門後，他才想起他們是兩個巫師，早該舉起魔杖念聲『阿咯哈呣啦』，然而被情慾給沖昏的頭腦早就把基本常識給拋到九霄雲外。老舊的門板被砰地一聲甩上，上面鑲著的金屬握把似乎快要被震壞了，晃了兩晃，但誰還有時間管它呢？

他們邊往床的方向走去，邊替彼此脫衣服。濡濕的布料比乾爽時還要難以扯弄，於是他的動作變得有點粗魯，先是對方那件厚重的黑色大衣，然後是領口上繁複的金屬領夾，再來是那條銀色的領帶；對方的工作也不輕鬆，厚夾克剝起來的時候會卡著手肘，所以他只好在對方拉扯衣服的時候抬起手臂，好加快整個進程。

被褪下的衣服全被扔在房間的短毛地毯上，乍看下比走廊上沾滿泥沙的舊地毯好上那麼一點，吸了水的衣服沉沉地把短毛給壓扁，一路延伸到床鋪的位置。榮恩的牛仔褲被扯下，正好丟到了對方的襯衫上，他踢開鞋子，仰躺在乾淨的被單，半個身體陷進床墊之中。

跩哥的雙膝跪床，弓起背，由上而下俯視著他，手指還不停地在撫摸他的嘴唇，榮恩等得不耐煩了，索性一把壓住對方的後腦勺，拉著對方與自己擁吻。他的指頭插進了男人變得半乾的淡金髮絲間，而對方也捧起了他的頭，手指穿梭在他捲曲的紅髮裡，帶著一股急切的方式搓揉他的頭皮。

他們互相舔吮，從唇嘴唇到牙齒，從鼻尖到人中，一個一個的吻落在面頰、剛冒出青鬍渣的下巴、吞嚥時上下跳動的喉結，然後是鎖骨，胸膛，腹部，一路向下，來到平角褲前。

金髮男人惡作劇般地勾了勾榮恩的褲腰，讓它因彈力回到自己身上，發出清脆的拍擊聲，這成功地引起了他的不滿。於是他也不甘示弱，毫不留情地扒去了對方的最後一層遮蔽物，直到兩個人都完全赤裸。

這是榮恩第一次和同性做愛──同時也是他第一次和妙麗以外的人發生關係。就算對方已經用了手指替他做過擴張，在初次被進入時，仍然疼得難受。用來排洩的部位被當成歡愛的器官使用，確實需要一點時間來適應那股異物感。可隨著跩哥一次又一次地抽送，他的身體漸漸感到放鬆，並且開始習慣起另一個人的動作。

他們的手指扣在一起，交換了無數個親吻，床鋪在他們身下發出嘎吱嘎吱的怪響，似乎隨時會崩塌，正如他們的道德與良知，還有各自的人生，都一片片地塌落了。

剝落的天花板，捲起一角的壁紙，泛黃的燈罩……木床的噪音蓋過了遠方麻瓜青少年的叫囂，房間內的暖氣嗡嗡響著，他喘息，金髮男人也是，那頭半乾的金髮因汗水再次濕潤，幾粒汗珠落到了榮恩的身上。

最後，他在對方的一個衝刺下被插到射精，至於那個伏在他身上的男人，則又進出了好回，才掏出陰莖，擼了幾秒，把精液全都噴到了榮恩的腹部上。

完事後，金髮男人翻了個身，躺到他的旁邊。他們都陷入了性事後的饜足狀態，誰也沒說話。喘息平復了，床鋪不響了，外頭麻瓜青少年們的爭吵頓時變得格外清晰，不一會兒，遠方傳來警車特有的尖銳響音，伴隨幾聲吆喝，然後那群少年就統統安靜了。

「你可能不記得了，」靜默一段時間，年輕的馬份成為了先開口的那個人，「其實畢業後我們還見過一次面，在魔法部，你還在正氣師局上班的時候。」

榮恩撐起頭，狐疑地挑起眉毛，「有嗎？」

「你和格蘭傑在說話呢，誰都看得出來是一對熱戀期的情侶，」金髮男人笑了一下，更像是個自嘲，「那會兒，我們的目光對上了。」

「喔。」他應了聲，忽然頓時失去了打探的興趣，畢竟榮恩沒想到對方會在激情過後提起她的名字。想及他的妻子，還有他不滿一歲的女兒，一股負罪感自胃袋油然而生，沿著他的血管，攀上了肌膚的每吋角落。

「不過，你很快就別開了視線，繼續對她傻笑，」但是對方似乎對此毫無所覺，仍然自顧自地說著：「於是我就想，我不想再看見你了，最好永遠都不要跟你碰面。」

他沒作聲，手指摳著床單的一角，內疚的浪潮撲天倒地而來。榮恩忽然希望手邊有什麼東西能轉移自己的注意力，好讓他這股懊悔之潮中逃離，不至於窒息。

「但是這次不同，你的眼神出賣了你，」金髮男人頓了頓，指出：「你目不轉睛地盯著我瞧，就好像期許有什麼會發生，」接著，年輕的馬份發了個鼻哼，「所以我猜你和格蘭傑之間也許出了點問題……」

兀地，榮恩從床上坐了起來，打斷了對方的話。他宣布道：「……我要回去了。」

金髮男人沒再說什麼，僅僅是瞇起眼睛，以一種略帶侵略的方式直直地望著他。他轉過頭，試著不去在那道牢牢緊鎖在自己身上的灰色視線，彎下身子，從地毯上撈起自己的衣服，就算不用特別下咒，房內的暖氣也把它們烘得差不多乾了。

重新把這些衣服穿回身上，榮恩扣好最後一顆鈕釦，淡淡地說了句：「沒有下次了。」

跩哥揚了揚嘴角，勾起一個不置可否的弧度。他沒有再與對方繼續交談下去，撫平了衣服上的皺褶，走下樓，確保坐在旅館櫃台的那個麻瓜看見了自己，才推門離開。

他不知道對方最後的那個表情所代表的含義，然而在當下的榮恩是真心相信，這樣的事不會再發生第二次。

一個星期後，妙麗帶著玫瑰回家了，似乎一切又回歸正常，但還是有什麼東西變得不太一樣了。

 

TBC


	4. Land of happiness

The seven-year itch - (4) Land of happiness

 

妻子望向他的目光專注且誠懇，一如每當她想做好某事時所表現出的認真神態。只見她褐瞳明澈，秀眉微蹙，雙眸牢牢鎖定在他的臉上，妙麗是如此重視他的感受，而如今他卻只想避開她的眼。

「抱歉，榮恩。」她說，語氣充滿了內疚：「分開一段時間之後，我冷靜了不少。你是對的，我可能對你太過嚴苛了。」

榮恩聽著她的話，不敢看向她的眼睛，僅僅是把目光停在妻子的肩頭，替她撥開幾履搭在肩上的髮絲，「不，是我不對。」

他聰明的妻子搖了搖頭，好像他根本沒做什麼需要道歉的事。「我沒能控制好自己的情緒，我不該把法案的事情遷怒於你，」頓了頓，她微微勾起嘴角，榮恩能從餘光中看到她笑得溫柔，「而且我相信你也不是故意讓我們的女兒受到傷害的。」

就像要呼應母親的話一樣，玫瑰抓著沙發墊，努力想撐起自己的身體，又咿咿呀呀地跌坐回地毯上，她已經慢慢在學習如何站立了，長得那麼快。

他的妻子顯然是發現了他的目光焦點停在女兒身上，伴隨著一聲清笑，妻子的肩膀微微顫動，既甜美又滿足，好像她是全天下最幸福的女人一般。「你愛她，我一直都知道。」說著這句話的同時，妙麗蹲下身體，輕輕地扶住小女嬰的腋下，讓她能夠站得更穩一點。

看著自己的妻女，他不重不輕地點了下頭，「當然，她是我生命中最大的禮物。」

這個的家庭一如從前，它有著盡責的丈夫、賢慧的妻子，以及日漸成長的女兒，與過去毫無不同之處。事實上是，它早已變質了，只是除了他自己，沒人知道它是從什麼地方開始腐敗的。

有一就有二，有二就有三。這句諺語不知道是從巫師世界傳出去的，還是從麻瓜世界傳進來的，無論如何，他們說得真是對極了。

坐在麻瓜旅館的床頭邊，榮恩有點自虐地想，如果他能知道這句話最早是出自誰的口，他一定會給這個人頒座獎。金髮男人躺在他的身旁，偏暗的床頭燈光打在高挺的鼻樑上，於蒼白的臉頰上落尤其陰暗的影子，使得他看不出來對方是什麼表情。

這是他們之間第幾次發生關係了？也許是第五次？第六次？喔，可能是第七次了。在毫不起眼的麻瓜街道上，門可羅雀的骯髒的旅館裡，老舊的床鋪與剝落的壁紙，伴隨著每次性愛體驗，成為了他們之間不可告人的秘密的一部份。

當時他是真的以為不會再有下一次發生，然而在妙麗離家的那一週，年輕的馬份再再地出現在法寶店的窗外，如同一個心照不宣的約定，他知道金髮男人在期待什麼，他也是。儘管他的理智在呼喊，在怒吼，在咆哮，告訴他不可以握向對方伸出來的手，卻仍然一點效果也沒有。

他跨出了那一步，前方是斷崖的盡頭，只需那麼一步，就足以讓他墜入深淵，萬劫不復。耳際盡是狂風的呼嘯，失重的四肢無所適從，放眼望去只有一片無盡黑暗。兀地，後背一陣緊縮，一對翅膀穿破肌膚，展翅揮振，他騰空飛起，不再有下墜感，百骸也找回了自身定位，只餘無盡的暢快。他抖動羽翼，翱翔在雲端，風在耳邊歌唱，感覺到了一切的美好與暢然，彷彿這才是自己的心之所向。

從墮落到甘之如飴，不過就是這麼簡單的事而已。

他們光顧的總是同一家旅館，正如那日冬季的滂沱大雨下，容忍著他們一切齷齪行為的庇護所，將所有不該發生的與正在發生的全都鎖在了裡頭。旅館櫃台的麻瓜小伙子從默不關心到認出他們，偶爾拋下幾句寒暄，成為了這個骯髒秘密的另一個看守者。小伙子從沒問過為什麼兩個大男人會在曖昧的時間點，出現在乏人問津的小旅館，共用同一張雙人床，畢竟任何有眼睛的人都看得出來，這個問題的答案早已昭然若揭。

忽然，微涼的指尖碰到了他的腰部，讓榮恩打了個激靈，瞬間自沉思中清醒。跩哥看著他，灰色的視線帶著一絲玩味，修長的指頭輕輕滑過他的腰際，肌膚摩挲，有些麻癢，「在想什麼呢，衛斯理？」

「沒什麼，」他細不可聞地嘆了口氣，有些漫無目標地看著著窗戶，今兒個沒下雨，即便到了夜晚，天空仍然灰濛濛地，看不見點點星光，「我覺得我該回家了。」

金髮男人發了個鼻哼，其中有幾分不以為然，「時間還早。」

「不早了，馬份。」榮恩回過頭來，眨眨眼，「距離下班的時間已經過去了很久。」太晚回去的話，妙麗會起疑的。他並沒有把這句話給說出口，事實上，他不喜歡在這種時刻提起她的名字，那會讓他覺得自己是個有罪的人。

即便他沒有明說，金髮男人還是猜出了他真正想表達的意思。「你可以告訴她，斐尼干被甩了，一個人喝悶酒呢，」這麼說話的同時，年輕的馬份也撐起了身體，從原先仰躺著的姿勢，轉而坐到了床上，「總有人得陪著那個醉鬼，免得他用酒精把自己給溺死。」

「對，先是丁被甩，然後是西莫被甩，這種爛理由我已經用過了。」他聳聳肩，不怎麼茍同地說道：「多虧你，我的朋友都輪流失戀了好幾次。」

「無所謂，」只見金髮男人翻了個身，一隻手撐到了榮恩的另一邊，欺身靠近了他，「反正他們不是我朋友。」

「你這自私的傢伙……」話還沒說完，年輕的馬份便吻上他。與對方一向偏低的體溫不同，儘管那對薄唇仍然透著些涼意，卻又莫名地炙人，多半是心理作用。榮恩這麼想著，任由對方有力地撬開了他的嘴，一下又一下地舔弄著他的唇瓣，牙齒，還有舌尖。

方才歡愉過的味道還沒消散，新的一波便又再次湧上。金髮男人整個人覆了上來，帶著濃烈的慾望吮吻著他，他們的舌頭在口中翻攪，勾勒對方的舌形，滑過上顎的兩個小窩，唾液在舌梢滾動。混作一團的氣息呼在鼻下，撲打回自己的臉上，於是他們稍作了角度變幻，好讓彼此吻得更深。

這個吻終於結束了，在唇瓣分開時，因空氣擠壓而發出啾地一聲脆響。他的胸膛上下起伏著，對方也是。榮恩伸出手，摸上了金髮男人的胸口，感受到顯少見光的蒼白肌膚下那顆跳動的心臟，一次，兩次，三次……

「現在你還急著回去嗎？」跩哥勾起嘴角，半是挑釁地捏了把棉被下勃起的部位，讓他忍不住倒抽一口氣：「我猜你的身體可不這麼想。」

「閉嘴吧，馬份。」對方的暈段子讓他翻了個白眼。結束不應期後再次昂首的下身已經說明了一切，這就是赤身裸體的缺點，你壓根就藏不住任何的秘密，「不過，好吧，也許西莫不介意多被甩幾次，反正他一向不受姑娘們的歡迎。」

年輕的馬份發出輕笑，純然的滿意，沒有諷刺成份的那種。

接著，金髮男人掀開了還蓋在他身上的棉被，好讓他們坦承相對。對方有雙靈活的手指，他太了解這個了。帶著薄繭的指腹自他的腰際向上滑動，姆指頂過一根根肋骨，游走到他的胸前，在乳暈邊停下。倏地，對方收緊了指尖，捏住他粉色的凸起，他淺淺地呼了一聲，看見男人得逞般的笑容。也許他想朝那張揚揚得意的臉上揮拳，但他所做的，卻只是把對方的頭壓進自己的胸口，催促對方伸舌舔弄自己的乳首。

帶著洗衣粉味道的被單成了嬉戲場所，對方親他，他就回吻，然後是天旋地轉，他們滾了一圈，榮恩坐到了對方的身上，低下頭，鼻尖來回蹭著年輕馬份的鎖骨。對方抬手扶著他的臀部，宣示主導般地重重地拍了一下，在牢牢攫住，用力得好像要留下指印。

性愛是不需言說的默契，跩哥揉弄了他的臀部一會兒，便移到了他的臀縫中，榮恩微微顫抖著，半小時前才被進入過的部位被碰觸時縮了一下，很快便納入了對方的指頭。在確定他能夠再次容下比手指更粗大的東西後，金髮男人滿意地抽出了手指，用另一個更私密的部位侵入他的身體。

他因情潮而喘息，為快感而呻吟。跨坐的姿勢能讓對方完全進入，他甚至能感覺到對方充血部位上血管的跳動，年輕馬份扶在他髖骨上的手落到大腿根部，一下又一下地推搡，形成一個穩定的頻率。榮恩仰起脖子，半瞇著眼，看見天花板上熟悉的泛黃燈罩，裡頭圓圓的燈泡就像一雙雙的眼睛，眨也不眨地瞧著他們，對這些骯髒而羞恥的行徑作出無言的批判。

盤旋在心尖的那團火燄從來沒有熄滅，它只是在餘燼下暗暗燃燒，於一片死灰中冒著點點的橘紅，等待某個復燃的時機，屆時，它將熊熊爆發，再度燃放，成為一片足以燎原的野火，吞噬所有的假象。

高潮的時候，他的精液噴濺在對方的小腹上，渾身的力氣彷彿被抽乾。榮恩伏下身，頭靠在對方的頸窩，他們到達頂峰的時間有幾秒鐘的落差，於是他默許了對方繼續頂撞自己的深處。

最後，金髮男人在射精前從他的身體裡拔出自己，將白濁體液灑到榮恩大腿的內側，沿著腿部的線條向下流去，留下幾道溼漉漉的痕跡，透著一股猥糜的氣息。

他的耳朵就貼在對方的頸間，聽得見金髮男人滿足地吞嚥聲，以及逐漸趨緩的喘息。隔壁房間傳來床板激烈的嘎吱怪響，女人的嬌吟，男人的低吼，在徒然沉默的空間裡，成為了他倆在性事後的詼諧配樂。

跩哥冷笑了下，榮恩抬首，看見了對方揚得諷刺的薄唇，立刻就抓住了對方發笑的原因。他們不是唯一在這間小旅館辦事的人，而這間小旅館的隔音實在有點差勁。

隨著時間一分一秒流逝，方才充斥著每吋肌膚的快感退去了大半，取而代之的是另一股被他早以遺忘的感受。愧疚的情緒在沉澱之時醞釀，膨脹，自他的胃袋爬出，順著血管蔓生，攀上他的骨頭，直至它佔鋸了心臟的位置。

他撐起自己，從金髮男人的身上離開，股間的濕意已經變得又冰又涼。榮恩抬手抹去了對方射在自己腿間的精液，隨手甩到了床單上，引得金髮男人挑起半邊眉頭。

從椅子上拎起自己的內褲，他重新套回大腿上，接著是長褲，上衣，外套。這段期間，金髮男人都沒有再說過一句話。原先漫著情慾的沉默，終究變成了無聲的譏諷，隔壁房間的嘎吱聲還持續著，素未謀面的女人叫得愈來愈忘我，直到裡頭的男人發出了貫耳的沉吼，才終於告歇。

「我該走了。」整裝完的榮恩回過頭來，看著還躺在床上的金髮男人，說道。

在微弱的光線下，那對凝視著自己的灰色眼眸竟被照得格外明亮，彷彿對他說著無數有意義與沒意義的情話，然而它們的主人始終緊抿著唇，不發一語。

他走向門口，扭動手把，門鎖轉動，發出喀嚓的聲音。就像想到什麼一般，榮恩回過頭，望向有著灰瞳的男人，折磨著自己的內疚感要求他補上這麼一句：「早點回家吧，馬份，你的家人還在等你。」

金髮男人扯了下嘴角，對他的勸說露出了不以為然地表情，沒有出言阻止他的離去，但是那雙灰色眼眸早已說明了一切。

 

※

 

聖誕假期的時候，玫瑰已經能扶著家具慢慢走路了，雖然她還是會因為不夠穩當而偶爾跌跤，但至少是個偉大的進步。

榮恩和妙麗帶著他們的小女兒先後回了彼此的老家，自從他們結婚後，拜訪兩個家庭幾乎成為了每年聖誕夜的例行公式，也因此這一天總是格外忙碌。

格蘭傑夫婦雖然都不會魔法，卻倒也不怎麼排斥與巫師交流。這對麻瓜夫婦對他們的來訪表現出顯而易見的喜悅，格蘭傑夫人烤了許多小餅乾作為歡迎，新鮮出爐的點心透著一股濃郁的奶香，酥脆爽口；格蘭傑先生忙著逗弄孫女，幫新買的聖誕老人玩偶配音，惹得玫瑰嘻嘻哇哇地大笑。

儘管他們只在這裡停留短短四個多小時，還是足以看出他的岳父岳母為了這一刻準備了很久，這讓他覺得有點不好意思。臨走前，他們輪流抱了抱自己的女兒，在她的臉頰上落下慈愛的吻，然後又分別抱了抱榮恩，祝福他們聖誕快樂。

揮別格蘭傑夫婦，他們透過呼嚕網來到了洞穴屋，在戰爭過後，他們重建了這棟歪歪斜斜的老房子，即使內部擺設與他過去的生長環境有些許不同，但依然是他的家。母親按照慣例給了他們一人一個擁抱，整間屋子都瀰漫在濃湯的香氣之中。當她從他的手上接過小玫瑰時，榮恩才注意到母親的眼角又多了三條細紋，也不乏幾屢白絲混雜在頭髮中。

他的父親從倉庫的方向趕了過來，欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，再抱住許久未見的兒媳，不難發現到，他的父親也老了不少，頂上光禿的面積增大不說，背部已經不如從前挺直了。

客廳傳來幾聲喜悅的呼喊，還有小孩子們的嬉鬧。這會兒榮恩才意識到他們不是兄弟之中最早到的。比爾和花兒在客廳朝他們揮手，薇朵兒和多明尼克邊跑邊尖叫，小茉莉──派西的女兒──眨著大眼，似乎也想加入，但是派西卻板著一張臉，於是小茉莉又只好縮回一旁，看著她的堂姐妹們玩得不亦樂乎。

沒過多久，喬治和莉娜也到了，牽著小弗雷從壁爐鑽出來，拍去一身的塵灰。母親趕忙摟住他們，就像摟住他與妻子的時候一樣，滿是歡喜。

哈利和金妮一家只比喬治晚了十五分鐘。等他的母親好不容易才放開哈利，他也上前給了自己最好的朋友一個大大的擁抱。儘管小詹姆還只是個三歲大的孩子，也看得出未來會是個調皮蛋。小詹姆掙脫了金妮的手，一跳一跳地朝薇朵兒和多明尼克跑去，抓住薇朵兒裙襬的一角，害得薇朵兒差點跌倒。相比之下，阿不思倒是乖巧多了。

最後一個到的是查理，兄弟之中唯一的單身漢是騎掃帚來的。說真的，榮恩本來還以為對方會騎一條龍呢──當然，這只是個玩笑。查理跳下掃帚，給所有的孩子們一人準備了一件小禮物，從包裝上看不出來是從羅馬尼亞帶回來的，還是在經過斜角巷是隨便買的，無論如何，孩子們都很開心，捧著禮物又叫又跳，輪番給了他們的查理叔叔一人一口香吻。

自從他們都長大，一個個離開父母，各自組了家庭以後，就很難像現在這樣聚到一塊了，也因此如此熱鬧的景象，更顯得彌足珍貴。

結束了豐盛的聖誕大餐，兄弟們一個個帶著自己的家人，與父母告別。他的母親擦著眼淚，不捨地對每個孩子說有空就回來看看，而他的父親也把失望擺在了臉上，卻故作堅強地要他們別擔心家裡的事，照顧好自己的家庭才最重要。

回到家的時候已經接近深夜，玫瑰早已然咬著指頭入睡。榮恩把她抱進嬰兒床裡，她翻了個身，圓圓的小臉看起來幸福極了。妙麗露出一個疲憊的笑容，她脫下大衣，換了件衣服，給他們的女兒一個晚安吻之後，又吻了吻他的臉頰，帶著甜甜的笑意，回到房裡休息了。

榮恩坐在客廳的沙發上，看向壁爐中燃燒的火燄，它們在爐中跳動，隨著柴火斷裂時濺起些許火星，於熱氣中飄了一小會兒，又落在了火燄裡。一整天的行程讓他累壞了，但他還不想馬上去睡，所以他只好看著壁爐發呆，感覺自己像是上了年紀的老姑媽。

聖誕夜就要過去了，最後一刻的鐘聲即將敲響，但他卻隱約覺得自己還在等待點什麼，來延續聖誕之夜的美夢。他想到了年輕的馬份，想到了彼此間的歡愉，想到了自己的墮落，忽然間，一股羞恥的感覺包裹了他，將他狠狠擠壓，讓他痛苦得喘不過氣。他的家庭是如此完美，他怎麼能──他怎麼會──背叛他摯愛的家人呢？

但那是他年少時的美夢吶，要不是因為對方接受了黑魔標記，成為一個食死人，與他站在相對的立場上，他們本來還有機會在一起的。如今那個人的時代已經遠離，更沒有什麼食死人或鳳凰會，他們卻再也不是從前的自己了。他有家室，馬份也有，直到今日，他才意識到，最大的阻隔從來就不是立場，也不是婚姻，而是自己的道德與良知。

當肉體的歡愛結束，先前被拋得老遠的負罪感便會找上門來，撕開那片羽翼的假象，讓他的背骨鮮血淋淋，風在耳邊狂怒地咆吼，銳利得足以刮傷他的肌膚，而他將再次墜入無垠的深淵。

變換了一個姿勢後，榮恩索性仰躺在沙發上，搖曳的火光將壁爐突起外側的陰影拉得老長，延伸到天花板，像個恐怖的催狂魔，一點一滴地吞噬著他的靈魂，希望，以及快樂。

他變得愈來愈恍惚，意識不斷遠離，柴火燃燒的聲音像個安穩的節拍器，直至他沉沉睡去。

隔天早上，大量的貓頭鷹先後派送著禮物而來，那些許久未見的朋友總會在特殊的節日送來最誠意的祝福。妙麗與他一起整理這些各種形狀與包裝的禮物，有西莫送給動物睡衣，穿起來超級蠢；也有丁給的麻瓜隨身聽，外加那個被稱為耳機的玩意兒；當然少不了奈威和漢娜合贈的大型家用盆栽，收件人同時寫上了他與妙麗的名字；其他還有阿尼寄來的節慶卡片，附上了前赫夫帕夫級長的近照，基本上就是個垃圾……

最後，他翻出了一個小小的盒子，只寫了榮恩‧衛斯理收，沒有署名。不知怎麼地，這讓他的心跳無由來地加快了。妙麗就在旁邊，笑著將芭蒂與芭瑪寄來的小首飾戴到玫瑰的頭上，讓他們的女兒看起來像個真正的印度公主。可此刻的他沒能把心思轉移到她們身上，僅僅是握著手中的小盒子，顫抖地拆開了它。他似乎能在心底描繪出寄件者的長相，這個盒子的外觀俐落簡單，甚至沒有多餘的字，這般神秘的作派，反倒讓它沒那麼神秘了。

撥開最後一層包裝，裡頭靜靜地躺了個小巧的銀色領夾，設計樸實，毫不花俏，看起來既低調又美觀。一張小小的紙片被壓在領夾的下面，榮恩把它拿了出來，上面只有簡單的幾個字：『三十號，下午兩點，老地方。』

腦海裡有個聲音告訴他，別再去了，這段扭曲的關係令你痛苦，你早該結束它；可另一個聲音響了起來，跟他說，你就去吧，為什麼不呢？和他在一起是那麼地開心，沒有人比你更清楚自己真正想要的是什麼了。

這個時候妙麗剛好湊了過來，榮恩趕緊將那張小紙片給塞到盒子下，他的妻子沒有看見這個小動作，僅僅是好奇地問道：「誰寄的啊？」

「呃，哪個老同學吧，我猜……」他說，希望自己沒有表現出一丁點的不自然，「之前有個魁地奇隊的朋友跑來法寶店，說他欠了我一顆救球，要感激我之類的，」他那聰明的妻子微微瞇起眼睛，看起來不是很相信這個說法，於是他又連忙補充：「但我根本忘了他的名字，太久了，妳知道的……」

最後，她只是發了個哼聲，沒有再往下追究，又轉回去逗弄玫瑰了。鬆了口氣的同時，榮恩也感到些許興奮。他把小紙條從盒子底端微微移出幾吋，再次默念了上面的那串文字，好似自己的背部再次生出了翅膀，引領著他在雲朵間翱翔，而折磨著他的罪惡感與羞恥心被拍到雲層之下，它們消失了，在腦中拉距的兩道聲音也分出了勝負。

三十號的中午一過，他便匆匆出了門，來到破釜酒吧，穿過通往麻瓜世界的大門，走到了查林十字路上。假期間的麻瓜街道同樣冷清，行人不多，營業的店家更少，也許大多的人都去什麼陽光充足的地方享受假期了。

轉個彎，穿越一條小巷，過兩個紅綠燈，再轉彎，直走，那家熟悉的麻瓜旅館便出現在他的眼前。它依然老舊，門口上面掛了一串聖誕擺飾，一點也沒讓它看起來更引人注目。但事實上是，榮恩幾乎沒有在白天的時候仔細觀察這間小旅館，他這才注意到，它的牆壁不是純白的，而是帶了點米色，這點細微的差距，在夜色下根本分辨不出來。

有人輕拍了他的肩膀，榮恩回過頭，毫不意外地見到了他在等待的那個人。金髮男人雙唇緊抿，看不出什麼情緒，依然沒有戴上婚戒。「等多久了？」薄唇蠕動，先開口的是對方。

「沒多久。」他聳聳肩，隨意地說道，「愉快的聖誕假期，嗯？」

「還好，」年輕的馬份動了動眉毛，「見了幾個史萊哲林的老同學。」

眨眨眼，榮恩簡單地應了句：「是喔。」

這些問候之詞幾乎是沒有意義的，他們彼此都清楚不過，禮貌性寒暄結束後，才是正題的開始。旅館的櫃台仍舊是同一個人，麻瓜小伙子換了個新髮型，把頭髮搞成了螢光綠色，既叛逆又搞笑。小伙子對他們打了個招呼，登記完名字以後，就把鑰匙甩給他們，繼續低頭玩麻瓜的電子遊戲了。

在爬上樓梯前，他們一句話也沒再說，直到房門開啟，再次闔上，才迫切地擁住對方，烙下熱切的親吻。馬份的吻是具侵略性的，霸道，強硬，帶著不容拒絕的壓迫感，卻又充滿渴求與乞憐。

就算窗外還是白天，倫敦的太陽依舊被濃厚的雲層給擋著，沒有露臉，使得整個空氣都灰濛濛地，替他們見不得光的行為塗染上最合適的色彩，成為絕佳的掩護。

他們從未在這個時間點做愛，甚至是他和妙麗也沒有，即便不用開燈，也能看清對方的臉。被進入的時候，榮恩抬手梳開了年輕馬份的頭髮，滿足地看那些金色的細絲從指縫間滑落，像極了金色的瀑布。對方的額角冒著細細的汗，自眉間滾到了鼻頭，他想替對方抹去那些汗珠，卻在移動掌部時被抓住了手腕，放到那對薄薄的唇上。男人親吻他的手心，彷彿自己才是對方的心頭所愛，炙熱的鼻息與微潤的嘴唇貼著他，使他的心頭一震，又癢又麻。

依照慣例，金髮男人總會在射精前拔出陰莖，把精液灑到什麼別的地方。看著自己下腹處的那片白濁，榮恩伸手抹了一把，早已分辨不出來是誰的精液。

他嫌惡地甩甩手，讓那些混雜在一起的精液被甩落到床單上，難得在這種場合開了個有色笑話：「你的兔崽子。」

「也有你的。」金髮男人臥到他的旁邊，隨手抹起一些體液，晃了晃指尖，昭示它的存在，並順著他的笑話接著說道：「彼得‧衛斯理、大衛‧衛斯理、瑪麗‧衛斯理、馬修‧衛斯理……誰知道呢。」

「是格蘭傑－衛斯理。」他糾正道，「我的孩子會繼承兩個姓氏。」

「哼，講得好像你剛才睡的是你老婆一樣。」年輕的馬份諷刺地說，「怎麼，不排斥我提到她了，嗯？」

榮恩咬了咬嘴唇，意外地發現那種深刻地罪惡感不像前幾次那樣鮮明了，也許他正開始變得麻木。被折斷的羽翼經過次次重生，每次都比過去還要堅強。儘管他所做的行為依舊可恥，不會因為心境轉變而變得聖潔，但不知怎麼地，他就是沒那麼反感了。

「『格蘭傑－衛斯理』？」就像為了試探他的底線一樣，金髮男人發出一聲不以為然地鼻哼，再次延續這個話題：「你知道嗎，你孩子的姓聽起來像個西班牙人。」

他翻了翻眼珠，反過來嘲笑對方：「你知道嗎，你自己的姓就像個維京人，『跩哥‧魯休思之子』之類的。」

在惹惱對方這點，榮恩相信自己一直是是箇中高手，因為跩哥一把將他抓了過來，不懷好意地挑逗他，好進行第二輪的懲處。

或許他以為那對臆想出來的羽翅帶著自己飛翔，事實上他卻早已墮入深淵，再多的雲朵和風都只是虛偽假象，他墜落地面，摔得粉碎，可那又如何呢？深淵之下，是一片樂土，由爛泥與骨骸組成的大地，溫暖地接納了這個自願踏空的罪人，而他懷抱著禁果，已然臣服。

 

TBC

 

註：

西班牙人的姓氏有兩個，前者為父姓，後者為母姓，在此被跩哥用以嘲笑『格蘭傑－衛斯理』的複姓；『格蘭傑－衛斯理』複姓一說源自被詛咒的孩子舞台劇設定，是否為JKR欽點之正史，還是舞台劇劇本自己寫的設定仍然存疑(?)  
維京人姓氏系統通常不繼承父親的姓，而是『父親的名字』後面加上『之子／之女』，目前只剩冰島人還保有這樣的姓氏系統，在此被榮恩用來取笑跩哥是爸寶。


End file.
